Être Humain
by Shangreela
Summary: Tout comme Rome ne se fit pas en un jour, il faut plus d'une journée pour apprendre l'humanité, alors, Castiel avance petit pas à petit pas. Lentement, mais sûrement...?
1. 00 Note

Dans une timeline approximative et un peu UA,

une série Castiel!centric,

Ange humain – ou humain Ange ? –

sur ses progrès, parfois tristes, parfois heureux,

en tant qu'humain.

Personnages : Castiel, Dean Winchester, Samuel Winchester, Bobby Singer, Autres

Disclaimer : Persos, le cadre et la série _Supernatural _en général ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement au contenu qui suit - ne pas copier, dupliquer ou poster ailleurs sans ma permission, merci. Je ne me fais aucun argent dessus, pas la peine de me faire un procès, he !

Bêta : Ariani Lee/Fire Serendipity

**Warning :** Aucun de mon point de vue. Bien sûr, ils sont toujours en guerre, les Anges sont toujours des connards, et il est possible que je spoile jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5. Enjoy !


	2. 01 Humanité

La conclusion générale de Castiel, c'est qu'être humain est étrange. Déstabilisant. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Déjà, parce qu'il est _lourd_. Le corps auparavant soutenu par sa nature d'Ange – être fait de lumière, de connaissance, de savoir – doit se porter lui-même. Castiel n'est plus un Ange du Seigneur désormais et son corps nouvellement acquis – puisque que Jimmy n'est plus – n'est plus porté par son âme. Et il pèse lourd. Castiel découvre que se porter soi-même est fatiguant et difficile.

Puis parce qu'il est faible, et a du mal à se déplacer. Son corps lourd l'entrave, Castiel s'emmêle les pieds et vacille.

Ensuite parce qu'il _ressent_, et ça emporte son petit esprit restreint dans des examens inutiles mais nécessairement inévitables – ou inévitablement nécessaires, il ne sait pas trop. Comme le fait qu'il a mal, et que tout son corps demande grâce – une grâce qu'il n'a plus, qu'il a _perdue_ – et repos. Tant et si bien qu'il ne lui reste que peu d'attention pour autre chose, agir par exemple, et alors naît la frustration qu'il ne devrait pas _pouvoir_ éprouver mais qu'il ressent, tout de même.

Et parce qu'il ressent, il est distrait. Il y a toujours la conscience de ses vêtements contre sa peau, de leur poids, de l'équilibre de son corps, de l'air contre son visage, des sons incessants. Son âme est moins forte, son esprit plus petit de fait, toutes les consciences emmagasinées de ces petites choses rognent encore plus son esprit, et il pense à trop de choses à la fois pour _réellement_ se consacrer à l'une d'entre elle.

Castiel est humain, et Castiel est faible. Castiel est inutile.

Castiel conçoit le plus grand respect pour les humains tels Robert Singer, et Sam & Dean Winchester.


	3. 02 Aller, partir, rester

Castiel ne sait pas vers qui se tourner, alors il va vers Dean. Dean est un bon repère.

Il _prend_ _le bus_ jusqu'à Dean, hésitant, et somnole contre la fenêtre tout le trajet, qui dure plusieurs heures.

Il traverse toute la casse à pieds jusqu'à la porte de Robert Singer et frappe, car c'est ce que font les humains polis. Dean ouvre la porte de Robert Singer comme si c'était sa maison et non celle du vieux chasseur.

« Cas' ! s'exclame Dean avec ce que Castiel reconnaît comme de la surprise.

- Bonjour, Dean.

- Cas' ?

Samuel apparaît derrière lui, les sourcils froncés, mais son visage s'illumine dès qu'il le voit.

« Cas !

Samuel donne l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un vieil ami trop longtemps perdu de vue. Dean l'attire dans la maison et referme la porte derrière lui. Samuel crie dans la maison que Castiel est revenu, Bobby ! comme s'ils avaient tous été impatients de le voir à nouveau. Tout ça fait quelque chose dans le torse de Castiel qu'il ne comprend pas.

Quelques minutes et une sensation étrange de tiraillement dans la mâchoire qui lui fait ouvrir la bouche plus tard, Robert Singer grommelle qu'on aille coucher cet emplumé d'_idjit_ avant qu'il ne salisse le tapis et on le presse vers le canapé. Il réfute et proteste, dit qu'il n'est pas fatigué et n'a pas besoin de dormir, mais Dean ne l'écoute pas (surprise surprise…) et Samuel revient avec une couverture qu'il étend sur lui. Castiel, Ange, ne dort jamais. Cette fois-ci, il s'endort pourtant moins de dix minutes après que sa tête a touché l'accoudoir. Humain, Castiel dort. Bien sûr, eux le savent déjà.

Se réveiller est une source inépuisable d'émerveillement pour Castiel. Ne dormant jamais, il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Sentir son être tout entier reprendre unité et conscience est formidable.

Naturellement, son corps est toujours lourd, et plus encore. Bien sûr, se défaire de sa couverture est une épreuve de volonté et d'ingéniosité. L'hébétude post-éveil le fait marcher en zigzag et vaciller à la recherche d'un équilibre qu'il ne possède encore pas très bien. Il parvient tout de même à la porte de la cuisine, et s'appuie avec soulagement sur son chambranle. Les trois chasseurs discutent à voix basse, de lui.

Plus analytique des trois, Samuel reconnaît la grande source d'informations que recèle l'esprit de l'ancien Ange du Seigneur. Plus inspiré des trois, Dean signale ses compétences au combat et anti-démons. Plus sage des trois, Robert Singer de demande s'ils doivent garder le poids inutile que représente un Ange plus vraiment Ange, un Humain nouvellement-né.

Castiel bourdonne d'émotions qu'il ne sait reconnaître, mais il est encore assez Ange d'esprit pour admettre qu'il ne leur est pas d'une grande utilité dans son état. Ce sont des hommes chassés de tous côtés et leur imposer le fardeau de sa présence inutile ne peut que les affaiblir. Les émotions dominantes sont la tristesse et la culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je vais partir.

- Où iras-tu ? demande Samuel.

- Je l'ignore.

- Que feras-tu ?

- Je l'ignore.

Castiel ignore beaucoup de choses, et c'est une situation à laquelle il n'est pas habitué. Sa tête tourne et il craint d'être malade avant qu'il ne comprenne. Castiel ne sait pas comment survivre et cela lui fait peur, le genre de peur qu'il a déjà appris à chasser, à ne pas laisser s'exprimer sous peine de sombrer. Il essaie de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, comme les yeux de son humain, et du frère chéri de son humain – de son ancien humain. Il n'est plus Ange, il n'est plus rien.

« Je ne peux vous infliger le fardeau de ma présence inutile.

- Tu reste ici, Cas, dit Samuel. Et au cas où te viendrait l'idée -absurde- de protester, rappelle-toi que nous sommes trois chasseurs contre un nouvel humain, hm ?

Castiel considère ceci, tête penchée sur le côté, se disant qu'ils sont très bien capables d'user de force pour le retenir – et puis a-t-il vraiment envie de partir, de toute manière ? – puis hoche la tête et dit qu'il reste.

« Une bière ? conclut Dean.


	4. 03 Nouvel être

Castiel, comme tous les Anges, a toujours été Ange. Leur Père l'a créé, et il fut. Voilà pourquoi ne devenir qu'humain n'est pas toujours facile.

Dean a planifié un emploi du temps pour lui. Ce n'est pas tant pour l'occuper que pour lui donner les automatismes d'un humain lambda. Ainsi, il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure de coucher ni de lever. C'est plutôt quelque chose comme

« 10h : Petit-déjeuner **complet**(« C'est-à-dire _au moins_ deux assiettes, trois cafés et un beignet, compris ? »)

12h : Déjeuner **complet** (« 0n va te remplumer Cassy-boy, ta cuisse est aussi large que mon bras ! »)

14h : Entraînement (« Avec Sam ou moi, et le premier qui s'approche pour jouer avec toi, tu dis que ton papa est juste à côté pour lui casser les bijoux de famille, okay? » )

16h : Etudes (Tu commandes ton double cheeseburger avec supplément oignons, la serveuse belle comme un cœur te fait des yeux de biche et un sourire à fondre l'Iceberg du Titanic tu fais quoi ? )

18h : Douche (« Et là, je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu y fais, pigé ? »)

20h : Dîner (« À table, ensemble. C'est ce que font les humains lorsqu'ils sont plusieurs, ils mangent le même repas à la même table. C'est ce que font les humains normaux. ») »

Le lendemain de l'édiction de cet emploi du temps, il y en a trois exemplaires éparpillés dans la cuisine, le salon et la bibliothèque, et des alarmes toutes les deux heures. **Bip bip bip !** Castiel, deux heures, entraînement ! **Tiouloulut !** Allez Cas', à la flotte ! **Bibibibibip !** CAST- ! Je suis juste là, Dean. Que mangeons-nous ?

...

Au début, Castiel proteste et réfute presque tout de cet emploi du temps, particulièrement l'entraînement. C'est un Soldat du Seigneur (et non du Saigneur, comme se plaît à dire Dean) et il sait se battre. C'est là la raison de sa création. Il a prouvé pouvoir gérer les frères Winchester, il n'a pas besoin de séances d'entraînement.

Dean lui sourit alors et lui dit de venir avec lui dehors, juste pour une petite démonstration, juste pour voir. Cela prend à Dean à peu près 17 secondes pour l'immobiliser totalement.

Déboussolé, Castiel se retrouve cloué à terre par le poids de Dean au-dessus de lui et la douleur. Il a mal au crâne, là où il s'est heurté au sol, l'endroit où la lame de Dean menace de percer sa gorge le brûle et il ressent les coups portés par Dean à son corps – l'estomac, la mâchoire, la poitrine. Choqué, haletant, il reste étendu sous Dean, cherchant à comprendre, à analyser. Sa douleur le choque par son intensité. C'est piquant, vif, perçant. Son petit esprit déjà dispersé par les sensations physiques ne peut ignorer les élancements dans des parties de son corps qui ne devraient pas causer de mal.

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'un humain fait plus mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'hôte d'un Ange. Les Anges ne sont qu'êtres sans substance concrète et en tant que tels ne ressentent pas il leur faut pour cela posséder le corps nervé d'un hôte. Cependant, même dans cette situation, ce n'est pas leur corps, et pas leur douleur. C'est une sensation faible, diffuse. L'accroc sur un tissu de laine douce. Rien à voir avec cette brûlure et ce battement pesant qu'il ressent maintenant.

Une réalisation survient alors. Jimmy est mort. Castiel a son corps. Castiel est vivant maintenant, et l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il trouve si lourde, si faible, si restreinte, cette enveloppe-_là_ est _la_ _sienne_, jusqu'à sa mort. Castiel est humain, maintenant Castiel peut souffrir.

Castiel comprend la portée de la démonstration. La moindre douleur le distrait. Il doit réapprendre à se battre avec les limites et les potentialités de son corps. Castiel ne proteste plus contre l'emploi du temps de Dean.

...

Si Castiel ne s'est pas montré aux humains depuis deux millénaires jusqu'à Dean Winchester, il ne les en a pas moins observé avec l'attention que seul un Ange peut dévouer à quelque chose. Il sait donc ce qu'un doit faire pour répondre à ses besoins quotidiens, et comment. C'est juste qu'il n'y pense pas. Mais heureusement, ses compagnons, depuis toujours humains, y pensent pour lui.

Samuel lui sourit lorsqu'ils terminent une session de corps à corps et lui dit qu'il lui laisse la douche en premier. M. Singer lui fait un signe de tête par-dessus sa spatule chargée d'œufs frits et lui demande s'il a faim. Dean lui donne une bourrade virile lorsqu'il comprend qu'il est censé emmener la jeune fille dans un endroit sombre et lui présenter ses hommages de son mieux.

...

Le soir, alors que Castiel prend congé pour la nuit et qu'il repose, les yeux fermés, et qu'il entend les trois chasseurs discuter dans la cuisine, il se repasse tout ce dont cette nouvelle journée fut faite, analysant légèrement et réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu mieux ou différemment faire. Cela lui prend quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il sent son corps se relaxer et ses pensées s'embrouiller doucement. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'endort, c'est avec le sentiment toujours gratifiant d'être plus accompli que la veille.


	5. 04 Ressentir

Être humain, ça craint un peu. Mais y a aussi des trucs qui valent sacrément le coup, surtout deux en fait : d'abord le sexe – une invention de _génie_ – et la bouffe – ça c'est vraiment super. Dixit Dean, le pro en la matière.

Castiel se concentre sur la nourriture.

Chaque repas est source d'émerveillement pour Castiel. Ce n'est pas comme la faim inextinguible qui prenait Jimmy près de Famine, ou boire une bière pour se fondre dans le décor d'un bordel. C'est plus – plus vif, plus fort, plus coloré, plus goûteux, plus réel, plus jouissif. C'est _mieux_.

Il y a le sucré, l'amer, l'acide, l'âpre, l'âcre, l'acidulé, le piquant, l'écœurant. Il y a le mou, le dur, le ferme, le filandreux, le collant. Il y a le moelleux, le croquant, le croustillant, le fondant. Il y a le chaud, le froid, le tiède, le frais. Il y a le cuit, le cru, le bouilli, le à point. Il y a la viande crue, tartare, saignante, saisie, à point. Il y a le sec, le juteux, le gorgé, le dégorgé, l'égoutté, le moelleux. Il y a le fade, le doux, l'épicé, le corsé. Il a le brûlé, le grilloté, le caramélisé. Il y a la crème, le lait, l'huile et le beurre. Il y a les aromates et les épices, les parfums et les fumets.

Il y a le mauvais, le fade, le sans-goût, le bon, le très bon et l'excellent.

Castiel aime tout.

Castiel aime l'excellent car ça ravit son palais et le mauvais car ça le fait _goûter_.

Castiel aime ressentir la nourriture.

...

Ses compagnons, bien sûr, l'aident et le guident dans sa découverte des plaisirs de la bonne chère. M. Singer, en particulier, semble se réjouir de ce fait, et, effectivement, se débrouille assez bien avec une poivrière entre les mains. Tandis que l'aîné passe des heures à mitonner en fredonnant, Dean dévalise les magasins de tout ce qui est 'immanquable' et même ce qui ne l'est pas, mais qu'il 'faut avoir essayé au moins une fois dans ta vie mec !' Sam, pour compenser, s'ingénue à varier toutes les déclinaisons de salades imaginables et possibles, végétariennes ou mixtes, chaudes ou froides, ou les deux – même si, secrètement, il ne dit jamais non à un double cheeseburger avec supplément moutarde, oignons et ketchup accompagné de ses frites croustillantes parsemées de sel.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup plus d'une semaine pour que Castiel, dans son innocence d'humain nouveau-né, demande à Samuel si il y a 'les délicieuses pommes de terre sautées aux oignons à la crème de M. Singer ce midi ?' M. Singer et Samuel sourient alors, Dean éclate de rire et lui tend une bière, sa deuxième depuis son arrivée, en posant sur son épaule la main fière d'un père dont le fils a fait ses premiers pas.

...

Un jour, la leçon d'humanité, comme l'appellent les trois chasseurs, consiste à découvrir (et dévorer) toutes sortes de friandises salées ou sucrées, en passant des nounours en gélatine aux chips saveur barbecue en passant par les Jelly's menthe-thé vert et les Toblerone. Sans oublier, bien sûr, les tartes.

Cette dégustation s'accompagne de tout ce qu'on peut trouver de boissons non-alcoolisées : jus de fruits, sirops, sodas, laits, cups, eaux diverses. Castiel goûte à tout, se sent mené de tous côtés par des goûts divers, parfois incongrus, toujours étonnants. Tout est si vif, si fort, si vivant, si ardent, si puissant – et d'un seul coup tout est trop, Dean arrête de rire, Samuel perd son sourire et ils se penchent tous deux vers lui. Il les voit lui parler mais rien ne lui parvient, puis c'est le blackout complet.

Lorsqu'il émerge doucement, à nouveau réceptif aux stimuli extérieurs, Castiel entend ses compagnons parler près de lui.

« Débordement sensoriel, murmura la voix de Samuel. Ça arrive parfois. Il ressent trop fort.

Castiel ignorait qu'il est possible de ressentir trop fort, tout comme il ignorait, un mois auparavant, ce qu'est de vraiment ressentir.

« C'est mauvais ? demande Dean d'une voix inquiète. 0n doit l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Y a rien à faire contre ça, répond Samuel. Personne n'y pourra rien. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour s'accoutumer à la puissance de ses perceptions. Ça arrive, c'est tout. C'est humain.

...

Humain… Castiel ferme les yeux, se laisse emporter par le sommeil. Un peu plus accompli cette nuit que celle d'avant.


	6. 05 Point de vue

Dean l'entraîne en corps à corps. Il s'agit de rencontres physiques, de contacts forts, de gestes puissants. Il s'agit de stratégies immédiates qu'il doit assimiler comme réflexes et gestes à adopter comme seules possibilités. Dean ne retient pas ses coups, car il attaque pour le blesser, lui faire mal.

Dean attaque pour le tuer.

Au bout de la première semaine, Castiel a des bleus sur les côtes, les bras, les genoux, un œil au beurre noir et un hématome sur le côté de la mâchoire. Son arcade sourcilière est coupée, ses ongles égratignés et ses mains esquintées. Il grimace en se couchant et en se levant des heures plus tard, il tressaille en levant les bras et grogne à cause du recul des armes à feu.

Dean lui offre sa troisième bière lorsqu'il arrive à le mettre à terre pour la première fois.

...

Samuel l'entraîne dans la casse. Il s'agit de piéger l'adversaire, de comprendre le terrain pour en faire ton allié. Il s'agit de concrétiser les stratégies que lui et Dean dessinent et lui expliquent – encore une fois, d'assimiler des réflexes pratiques et efficaces.

Samuel lui donne une arme chargée de gros sel accompagnée d'une unique consigne : Tue-moi. L'exercice est simple à énoncer et complexe à résoudre. Samuel connaît ces piles de voitures usées mieux que lui, est intelligent, et sait jouer de tous ses atouts. Il tue Castiel 12 fois, parsemant son corps de lourds hématomes larges comme la main ouverte de Castiel dont le centre arbore rapidement une teinte noirâtre.

Castiel la cinquième fois comprend qu'il ne doit respecter aucune règle et jouer vicieux, car les monstres qu'il affrontera ne seront ni gentils ni loyaux. Il cogne Samuel pour la première fois à la neuvième, le cueillant juste sous le sternum.

La treizième fois, lorsque Samuel s'abat sur lui d'une voiture empilée et l'immobilise au sol, Castiel lui assène un coup de genoux entre les jambes. Le cri de Samuel doit s'entendre dans les huit cent mètres à la ronde. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, Dean les rejoint et les inspecte rapidement. Samuel est à genoux à côté d'un Castiel allongé sur le flanc qui se soutient sur un coude, et marmonne presque sans discontinuer dans sa barbe inexistante en empoignant fermement des deux mains son entre-jambes. Dean hausse un sourcil interrogateur mais il a l'air amusé.

« Castiel t'a permis d'enfin exprimer ta partie féminine, Sam_antha_ ? lance-t-il en s'appuyant contre une carcasse de Mustang (vaguement) verte, les bras croisés.

Samuel répond quelque chose concernant une certaine partie de Dean, une chèvre, des cornes, un cochon égorgé, des panties en dentelle rose et l'Impala que Castiel ne répètera sûrement jamais. Dean se contente de rire et d'aider Castiel à se relever, laissant Samuel agripper ses bijoux de famille esquintés à deux mains.

Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Castiel demande ingénument si ça signifie qu'il a tué Samuel, même sans lui tirer dessus, Dean éclate de rire et passe un bras désinvolte autour de ses épaules. Castiel cille, mais se garde bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

Samuel grogne bougonnement encore, et Castiel craint de ne s'être irrémédiablement aliéné le plus grand chasseur, mais celui-ci lui assure qu'il ne lui en veut pas, Dean renchérit que c'était au contraire un excellent réflexe et Samuel conclut que juste, pas sur nous, okay ? Parce que, mec, ça fait _mal_. Dean rit à nouveau que Castiel lui a fait rentrer les choses de la vie dans le cerveau en le voyant marcher en canard jusqu'à la maison.

Il prend grand plaisir à détailler à M. Singer la scène dont il a été témoin, et Castiel se sent prit d'une étrange sensation d'engourdissement chaleureux en voyant le vieux chasseur tancer leur cadet et celui-ci essayer vainement de se défendre. Il reste debout près du canapé et regarde les trois hommes qui l'entourent.

...

Plus tard ce soir-là, Samuel sort trois bières et les deux frères entraînent Castiel dans la casse.

Il ne fait pas encore nuit mais la luminosité faiblit et la pénombre étend doucement sa dense enveloppe. Par-delà la casse et le chemin qui y mène, l'on peut voir les lumières du soleil couchant, mourant à cet hémisphère. L'instant est liminaire, somptueux, et rend la place liminaire, somptueuse, magique.

Les deux chasseurs progressent souplement sur les carcasses de voitures comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, et peut-être n'est-ce pas faux. Il tente de les suivre pareillement.

Son corps lui fait mal. Ses muscles sont crampés, sa chair crispée et contractée, mais il commence à s'y habituer. Il lève les bras, pousse sur ses jambes, bascule son poids, il enjambe des allées à taille humaine, saute d'un capot de Ford au coffre d'une Chevrolet. Il parcourt toute une ligne de voitures en s'émerveillant de sa stabilité, du travail de son corps pour amortir les chocs, des muscles – de _ses_ muscles – se relaxant et fléchissant harmonieusement.

Une pile, deux, trois, quatre. Samuel l'aide à se hisser sur une longue voiture aplatie qui devait être vert pomme. Ça ne tangue pas sous leur poids, et ils peuvent tenir tous trois sur le toit. Castiel ne peut plus voir la maison, camouflée par les empilements de voitures ancêtres. Dean se tient sur le coffre, près du bord, et seule la nonchalance de Samuel le retient de tirer son humain par le col pour le ramener vers sa protection.

Les humains qui ne savent pas voler devraient éviter de se tenir au-dessus de grands trous vides.

Samuel lui sourit et s'assoit à l'avant du toit en laissant ses longues jambes reposer sur la portière du passager, l'enjoignant à l'imiter. Castiel se sent maladroit lorsqu'il se baisse et balance ses jambes dans le vide. Le corps de Jimmy, le sien désormais, a de plus petites jambes que celui de Samuel, à peu près équivalentes à celles de Dean, et il peut poser les semelles de ses chaussures sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Dean s'assoit à son côté. Samuel fait passer les bières.

Les couleurs du soleil mourant s'étirent devant eux, parsemant le ciel d'or intense, de bleu profond, de rose vif. Certaines couleurs que l'ont ne peut nommer, qui n'existent que dans la mort sans cesse renouvelée du soleil. Les nuages comme chevalet divin, le plus parfait de tous. Le soleil rougeoyant étale ses couleurs en aplats de merveilles, parant les nuages de chefs-d'œuvre de somptuosité, délivrant son essence en un ultime hommage, mélanges indiscernables, surnaturelles beautés et ravissante perfection.

Castiel n'a jamais vu un coucher de soleil. Humain, il peut sentir les derniers rayons du soleil sur son visage et ses mains découverts comme si l'astre se retenait à lui pour ne pas sombrer, ou ne pas sombrer _tout seul_. Ange, il peut se synchroniser avec l'astre fait d'énergie, de pensée, le sentir décliner, tomber, sombrer, et se sent aspiré dans son tourment. Lui aussi tomba, lui aussi sombra, lui aussi faillit, lui aussi - déchut, pour un humain, pour une humanité faible et imparfaite. Il a tout perdu – du pouvoir, de la conscience, de la pureté, de la grandeur, de la force, de l'-, du- - Qu'a-t-il perdu, déjà ? Il ne sait plus. Il sait, mais il ne _sait_ plus. Fureur, peine infinie. C'est une douleur impalpable, inexplicable. Il ne sait déjà plus ce qu'il a perdu. La mémoire humaine et trop petite, trop faible. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il était. Il ne sait plus Lui, ou eux, ou _lui_. Il ne sait déjà plus – plus plus plus _plus rien_ _rien_ plus - _plus rien __**!**_– et c'est encore pire. Il a mal d'une blessure qui n'existe pas, qui n'existe plus, comme un membre fantôme ou un rêvé chéri brisé.

« Castiel, appelle doucement Samuel.

La voix est douce, le souci transparent et sincère. Castiel inspire profondément, ne redevient que presqu'humain.

Comme l'astre tombé, le misérable être tombé se raccroche à la chaleur des corps qui l'entourent.

Assis sur le toit du monde, Castiel boit une bière entre Sam et Dean Winchester.


	7. 06 Murmures

Castiel a pris l'habitude de se promener en chaussettes dans la maison et la casse de M. Singer. Il sent ainsi les imperfections du sol sous ses pieds. Il sent les inclinaisons, les tassements, les heurts il peut essayer d'imaginer quelles histoires ont mené à cet état, tenter de capter ces échos de vie. Ça lui rappelle le temps infiniment loin où il pouvait entendre l'histoire du bois, lui chuchoter et s'entendre répondre.

Maintenant, le bois, les feuilles, l'air, le sable, les pierres et les eaux sont morts pour lui.

Il n'entend plus. Il se sent coupé du monde, et il sait qu'il l'est. Ça fait aussi partie de bras fantôme qui le lance constamment. Parfois, c'est latent et sourd, au point qu'il peut s'y habituer et ne pas y penser, se contentant de porter la douleur. D'autres, c'est insupportable. Un vide immense à l'intérieur de lui qui menace de tout dévorer, son cœur tout neuf et les choses qu'il a tout nouvellement comprises – tout. C'est un supplice.

Bien sûr, il y a des choses que Castiel n'entendait pas avant, pour compenser un peu. La familiarité sincère avec laquelle Dean s'adresse à lui, la chaleur qui lui est destinée dans la voix de Samuel, la considération et le respect dans les paroles du plus vieux chasseur.

Il n'empêche qu'il n'entend plus le Monde ni les Êtres. La Terre est morte pour lui, et elle le sera pour toujours.


	8. 07 Ici

La première fois que Dean le dit, Castiel le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? demande-t-il. Je peux très bien continuer à dormir sur le canapé.

- Non, tu ne peux pas « très bien » dormir sur le canapé. Tu dois faire attention à ton corps à présent (ici, Samuel roule des yeux, et Castiel le comprend, parce que Dean est mal placé pour parler de _faire attention_ _à son corps_…) et dormir dans le canapé ne satisfait pas à cette exigence. A partir de maintenant, puisque tu vas rester avec nous, tu dormiras dans la même chambre que Sam et moi.

La chambre en question est une petite pièce encombrée de deux petits lits et de quelques piles de livres, sûrement vestiges d'une occupation plus intense.

Lorsque Castiel y monte de nouveau, un troisième lit a été rajouté au centre de la pièce entre les deux autres, contre le mur du fond. Il y a des draps dessus, une couverture et même un oreiller. Les trois lits s'alignent joliment, séparés l'un de l'autre d'à côté par un maigre espace. C'est plus que de la cohabitation.

Castiel s'avance doucement et s'assoit sur le bord du nouveau lit, testant l'assise. C'est ferme sous ses fesses, plus que le canapé. Caste pense qu'il aura du mal à s'endormir sur une surface aussi plane et dure.

Pourtant, le geste lui fait bizarrement chaud au cœur, au sens propre du terme. Mais c'est une sensation agréable, alors Castiel se contente de sourire et de lisser du bout des doigts, très délicatement, comme osant à peine y toucher, la surface de son nouveau lit.

**...**

Le soir venu, Castiel monte se coucher après le dîner. Samuel est déjà là, installé par-dessus sa couverture avec les pieds croisés aux chevilles, en train de lire calmement, adossé au mur derrière la tête de lit. Il porte le tee-shirt du jour-même et un caleçon. Il accueille l'arrivée de Castiel dans la pièce avec un léger hochement de tête et une esquisse de sourire.

Castiel les lui rend et s'avance avec hésitation vers le lit du centre. Arrivé devant, il s'arrête, et hésite, embarrassé, incertain, se sentant malhabile, et se balance un peu sur ses pieds. Il est très conscient de la présence de Samuel dans la pièce, qui doit l'observer discrètement et essayer de lire ses réactions. Castiel lui souhaite de la bonne chance, car lui-même n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pense. Eprouve.

Finalement, lentement, aussi prudent qu'un animal sur le point de se carapater, il s'assoit sur le lit. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il doit dormir là. Il connaît les règles d'espace privé de Dean, et imagine que Samuel a les mêmes, ils sont frères et partenaires de chasse après tout. alors pourquoi l'inviter -le forcer- dans leur chambre ?

« Les canapés sont bons pour les connaissances de passage, les gens qu'on ne connaît pas trop, et qui ne restent qu'une nuit ou deux. Toi, tu es ici, tu reste.

Avec ça, Samuel lui offre un sourire assez doux, et se remet à sa lecture.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveille doucement. Il est toujours émerveillé par ces sensations. Son corps est lourd, encore plus aux réveils, mais c'est étrangement… _bon_. Sentir son corps s'éveiller aux perceptions extérieures – ou plutôt, son cerveau et sa conscience reprendre contact avec les signaux de ses terminaisons nerveuses – est assez fantastique. Il doute qu'il s'en lassera jamais (pour le temps que ça durera, du moins, parce qu'après sa mort… qui sait où il sera ?).

En dépit de ses doutes concernant la fermeté du matelas, il a dormi comme un loir, légèrement bercé par la respiration prononcée de Dean (due à un décollement pulmonaire, lui-même offert par un sympathique esprit vengeur et une pierre tombale). Il se sent reposé et relaxé, même s'il commence tout juste à comprendre ce mot. Maintenant, il entend les respirations des deux frères, autour de lui. S'il n'ouvre pas les yeux, il peut croire qu'ils sont juste à ses côtés, de part et d'autre de lui dans le lit (ce qui est un peu le cas, car la chambre n'est pas bien grande. Il y a juste assez d'espace pour passer les jambes entre les différents lits). De manière surprenante, et étrange, c'est assez réconfortant.

« Hey Cas' ? entend-il Dean chuchoter.

- 0ui Dean ?

- Bien dormi ?

- 0ui. Mieux que sur le canapé, je dois dire.

- 0uais, ce vieux truc n'est pas très confortable… Bobby n'aime pas qu'on s'incruste dans son salon.

Le salon, c'est pour les connaissances, murmure la voix de Samuel dans sa tête. M. Singer ne le considère pas comme invité. Qu'est-il, en ce cas ?

« Toi, Cas' ?

- T'es notre canari, bien sûr, répond Samuel de l'autre côté de lui, sur sa gauche.

Sa voix est rauque et ensommeillée.

« Un canari ?

Il sait ce que c'est, bien sûr - mais quel rapport avec lui ?

« 0uais. Un canari Mais pas jaune. J'ai toujours pensé que les trucs aussi _jaunes_ ne pouvaient pas être okay…

D'accord. Comme Castiel suppose que c'est une petite blague gentille, comme ils aiment à lui faire, ça lui va. Il est un canari (format maxi). Et pas jaune.


	9. 08 Préférences

Ce n'est pas Castiel qui décide de sa première sortie. Non, comme de beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci, ce sont _eux_.

**...**

Il doit être 13h et Castiel, penché sur un livre de philosophie déniché à la grande surprise de Dean, entend celui-ci lui dire de se préparer en vitesse, on part dans dix minutes ! Se préparer inclut de s'habiller. Reclus chez M. Singer, Castiel ne porte que de commodes tenues d'emprunt propices à l'entraînement, principalement des chemises de Dean, des pantalons de Samuel ourlés trois à quatre fois. Dean s'essaie à lui visser sur le crâne une des casquettes de M. Singer, qui le regarde faire avec lassitude. Castiel a parfois l'impression que le vieux chasseur considère son talentueux cadet comme un éternel enfant hyperactif et turbulent. On conclut bien vite que les casquettes ne siéent pas à Castiel. Il ne proteste pas.

Ces vêtements sont un peu trop grands – qui aurait su que sous ce trench-coat, James Novac était aussi délié ? – et donc confortables pour bouger. Il peut lever les jambes, s'accroupir et plier les genoux sans problème. Castiel a néanmoins compris que la bienséance humaine exige un minimum de « tenue correcte » et que ces vêtements étrangers, trop amples, qu'il porte, ne conviennent guère. Il revêt donc l'ensemble de Jimmy : le pantalon droit, la chemise, la cravate, la veste et le trench-coat. Le tout plus l'enfilage de chaussures lui demande sept minutes. Lorsqu'il marche sur le perron, Dean rabat sa chemise et Samuel remonte son pantalon. Ils sont en train de rire et rien ne trahit le fait qu'ils viennent tous deux de glisser une arme dans leurs tenues. C'est normal pour eux. C'est ce que tous les chasseurs font. Rien dans leur démarche ne trahit cet objet inconnu du corps humain glissé contre leur peau, aisé de portée et d'atteinte.

**...**

Il n'a jamais vu autant de personnes réunies au même endroit depuis qu'il est Humain. Il sait que ce n'est pas la plus grande ni la plus hargneuse ou déterminée des foules. Ce sont juste des gens qui veulent faire leurs courses. James Novac n'était pas petit donc Castiel est au niveau de la plupart des gens ici présents. Pourtant, étrangement, il est anxieux.

Les étagères croulent sous les produits dont il ne connaît l'utilité, ni même le nom la foule parle, rit, crie les enfants courent, se tirent les cheveux, se frappent ou pleurent en hurlant de tous leurs poumons. C'est bien plus que le silence et la sérénité relative dont il est entouré depuis son arrivée auprès des trois chasseurs et la peur de céder à un nouveau « débordement sensoriel » ne fait rien pour le calmer – c'est même plutôt le contraire. Seules les présences de Dean marchant devant lui, et de Samuel, marchant derrière lui, le tranquillisent ; il sent leurs chaleurs, les aplats fermes et constants du dos de Dean contre son torse et du torse de Sam contre son dos, et c'est la seule chose rassurante ici.

Au bout d'un rayonnage moins long, ils tombent sur une aire dégagée d'étagères, occupée par des présentoirs où pendent des pièces de tissu taillées par dizaines et quelques petits espaces fermés par des rideaux. Ici, il y a moins de monde. En majorité des femmes, seules ou avec enfant, et quelques hommes.

« Bon, c'est parti ! s'exclame Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

Castiel s'arrête et le regarde avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qui est parti ?

- L'achat de ta garde-robe, Cas.

- Ma garde-robe ?

- Tu ne peux te contenter de porter nos vêtements, à Sam et moi. Déjà parce qu'ils ne sont pas à ta taille et peuvent gêner tes mouvements, ensuite car on n'en a déjà pas des masses, alors si tu piques dedans ça va vite devenir problématique. Donc, nous y voilà.

- … Dans un rayon d'approvisionnement vestimentaire ?

- Yup.

- Pour m'acheter des vêtements.

- T'as tout compris, champion. Maintenant, balade-toi et repère ce qui te plaît.

Bien. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué. Acquiesçant, Castiel s'avance parmi les présentoirs ronds garnis de vêtements. Il découvre des tuniques, des tops sans manches et des chemisiers. Il est chez les femmes. Bon, changement de côté. Castiel traverse l'aire en ligne droite, concentré. Dean lui a dit de repérer ce qui lui plaît. Il regarde les pantalons, les chemises et les tee-shirts. La majorité des jeans est noire, bleue ou grise, les chemises unies arborent à peu près n'importe quelle couleur, de même que les tee-shirts. Comme les formes, les couleurs ne retiennent pas son attention, Castiel continue de progresser lentement de présentoir en présentoir. En dépit de sa concentration, il peut sentir le regard pesant de Dean sur lui. Le chasseur ne le quitte pas des yeux,

Concentré dans sa recherche de « ce qui lui plaît », Castiel fait rapidement le tour de la gamme de vêtements proposée. Ses yeux passent sur les assemblages de tissu sans les remarquer de particularité attractive. Il revient auprès de Dean, qui le suit revenir à lui d'un regard couvant.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non.

Dean hausse les sourcils.

« Rien du tout ?

- Non. Dean, je…

- J'ai fini ! intervient soudain une voix, et Samuel apparaît à leur côtés sorti de nulle part.

Castiel remarque ses bras chargés de deux jeans, deux chemises et d'intrigants petits paquets transparents renfermant des pièces de tissu roulées.

« Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Quoi, ça ? demande Samuel en désignant les petits paquets.

- 0ui.

- Des sous-vêtements. Ils sont roulés pour prendre moins de place. 0n ira t'en choisir une fois que tu auras fini ici.

- Justement, Dean, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- 0ui ?

- Je n'ai pas de goûts.

- Bien sûr que si, tu t'es même évanoui parce tu goûte _trop fort_.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il parle de ça, commence Samuel.

- De quoi alors ?

- Castiel est…

Embarrassé, Samuel pince les lèvres et envoie un regard hésitant à Castiel entre ses cils. Celui-ci voit Dean réagir immédiatement à l'expression convoyée et se rapprocher de son petit frère, soudainement entièrement dévolu à Samuel.

« Sam ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Castiel… hum, désolé Cas'… Castiel n'est pas _humain_, Dean.

Sourcillement.

« Je sais.

Samuel regarde Dean. Longuement. Habitué à leurs discussions oculaires, Castiel attend patiemment. Soudain, Dean cligne des yeux.

« _0h_.

Il se tourne vers Castiel.

**...**

Castiel n'est pas humain, Castiel n'a pas de goûts. Les Anges n'ont aucun besoin de préférence ils existent pour être et agir. Profiter ne fait pas partie de leurs prérogatives.

Castiel est assez Ange d'esprit pour n'avoir aucune préférence, et assez Humain d'esprit pour le déplorer. Il est encore à moitié Ange, et même si ça le réjouit, ça l'attriste en même temps, car alors il n'est _qu'à moitié_ humain. Deux moitiés, deux imperfections dichotomiques – rien de précis.

Castiel n'a pas de goûts car il n'est rien.


	10. 09 Enveloppe

Castiel n'a pas de goûts. Il ne peut donc pas choisir ses vêtements, ou ses activités. Castiel raisonne ses vêtements et ses activités.

Il est 14h, alors Castiel doit s'entraîner avec Samuel. C'est important, car à terme il pourra protéger Dean et Samuel, et peut-être même M. Singer.

S'entraîner ne lui _plaît pas_, ce qui le motive est la promesse de pouvoir veiller sur ses humains.

L'instinct de protection est une composante intrinsèque à sa nature d'Ange.

Castiel ne sait pas s'il voudra continuer à protéger les Winchester une fois que tout son angélisme l'aura quitté.

En attendant, il fait de son mieux pour apprendre à être humain. Cela passe par certains comportements, et le fait de porter des vêtements _différents_ tous les jours.

...

Puisque Castiel n'a pas de goût, ce sont Dean et Samuel qui choisissent ses vêtements. Les frères savent mieux ce qu'ils cherchent et où le trouver que lui, ils ne perdent ainsi pas de temps dans ce « WalMart » où l'on peut les repérer – temps qu'ils peuvent mettre à profit pour l'entraîner à les protéger. Castiel est satisfait.

Sa nouvelle garde robe compte donc cinq tricots et trois tee-shirts, quatre chemises, une cravate, une veste de costume, une veste mi-saison, trois jeans, un pantalon droit, une paire de chaussures de ville noires et quelques sous-vêtements doux.

Castiel est assez familier avec la psychologie de Dean pour comprendre que les vêtements sélectionnés présentent des qualités pratiques non négligeables. Aucun des frères, par exemple, ne se tourne vers les pulls, trop restrictifs, leurs préférant un vêtement de type veste qui présente l'avantage de s'ouvrir afin de ne pas entraver les mouvements du porteur.

Ces vêtements ne lui plaisent pas, ils ne le rebutent pas non plus. Ils sont à sa taille et il se sent bien dedans ce doit être le principal.

Le lendemain, Castiel s'habille soigneusement. D'abord le sous-vêtement, puis le tricot, et la chemise. Il enfile ensuite un jean, gardant les chaussettes pour la fin. Il aime marcher pieds nus, mais M. Singer lui a dit qu'il peut blesser ses pieds tout nouvellement humains en le faisant trop souvent, alors il porte des chaussettes.

Une fois entièrement vêtu, il se regarde dans la psyché. C'est la première fois qu'il se voit – qu'il voit James Novac – ainsi – sans sa tenue de travail – et c'est… étrange. Il a l'impression que le corps auquel il a commencé à penser en tant que sien ne lui est plus. C'est lui sans être lui. C'est perturbant.

Castiel se demande comment les humains font pour s'y retrouver. Comment se reconnaissent-ils entre eux s'ils changent continuellement d'apparence ? Chaque âme étant différente des autres et d'autant plus celle de Dean Winchester, lui-même se repérait à l'aura du chasseur pour le trouver. Ses tenues ne sont jamais entrées en ligne de compte, mais Castiel était alors Ange.

Maintenant… maintenant, ses points de repère sont la chaleur de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux, les fossettes que créent son sourire et la forme de son visage. Il connaît le roulis de sa démarche, la longueur de ses enjambées et sa manière de se mouvoir.

Humain, Castiel se repère, comme un humain, à des choses humaines. Les Anges distinguent les âmes là où les humains voient l'être. C'est un peu pareil. Juste moins précis.

Les vêtements ne sont qu'une enveloppe, une couche de peau supplémentaire pour se masquer. Ange, Castiel ne nécessite aucun grimage. Maintenant, il essaie de s'assimiler, et de le faire bien. Il veut rendre son humain fier de lui, lui montrer qu'il n'est pas totalement inutile et sans valeur.

...

Moins qu'Ange mais plus qu'humain, bébé dans un corps d'adulte responsable, Castiel n'a pas de goûts. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, car Dean et Samuel en ont pour trois.

Castiel est assez Ange d'esprit pour accepter que les goûts de son humain et du frère chéri de son humain deviennent les siens. Il est heureux tant que son enveloppe plaît à ses humains.

Même si ne pas avoir de goûts est ennuyeux. Et inhumain.


	11. 10 Habeas Corpus

Le fait de porter ses vêtements apporte à Castiel une vraie révélation.

Castiel est étonné lorsque Dean le salue _Castiel…_ avec un hochement de tête tous les matins, lorsque Sam lui sourit avec chaleur en poussant une tasse ou une assiette vers la chaise qu'il a (presque) pris l'habitude d'occuper, et lorsque M. Singer grommelle quelque chose de derrière son journal sans sembler le regarder mais en le faisant _toujours_, alors qu'il ne porte pas tous les jours la même chose.

C'est étrange. Ça cache quelque chose.

Alors, pour tester sa théorie, Castiel change de tenue. Intervertir ses vêtements n'aurait que peu d'importance, alors il commence à se présenter à eux dans différents degrés de nudité.

D'abord sans les chaussettes, parce que marcher pieds nus est important. Castiel, sourire, Hmpf.

Puis il enlève le haut et descend en pantalon. Castiel, sourire, Grrm.

C'est au tour du pantalon de sauter, et il entre dans la cuisine en chemise et caleçon. Castiel, sourire, Pfhmm.

Castiel pense alors qu'il a raison, mais décide procéder à un dernier test, qui prend la forme d'un homme brun descendant petit-déjeuner avec ses compagnons en seuls sous-vêtements (caleçon chaussettes). Là, les frères lèvent un sourcil étonné (et c'est un peu amusant car ils ne lèvent pas le même, alors c'est un peu symétrique, comme deux reflets différents) et Bobby baisse son journal.

« T'as paumé tes fringues gamin ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Va enfiler quelque chose, tu vas choper la crève, _idjit !_

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux te dépanner.

- Non merci, ça ira.

Il quitte la cuisine et regagne rapidement leur chambre. Il s'assoit sur son lit, et réfléchit. Même plus qu'à demi-nu, aucun des trois n'a changé de comportement. Le voir démuni des vêtements dans lesquels ils l'ont toujours connu et qui font de lui l'Ange du Seigneur Castiel n'influe pas sur la manière d'être des trois chasseurs. Aucun des trois ne l'a appelé James, ou Jimmy. Cas', Castiel, gamin, _idjit_…

Ils le considèrent comme Castiel avec ou sans vêtements, car il est Castiel pour eux. Alors même qu'il occupait le corps d'un autre, les chasseurs voyaient cette enveloppe corporelle comme celle de l'Ange et non d'un vaisseau humain, et lorsque la psyché du possesseur naturel de ce corps refit surface, celui-ci leur apparut comme le parasite de Castiel – et non l'inverse, alors que c'est l'inverse, complètement l'inverse, Castiel est Ange et les Anges n'ont pas de corps ni de forme, ils ne sont que pure énergie alors que James était humain et possédait _naturellement_ ce corps qu'a volé Castiel lorsque James est mort et -

James Novac est mort. Il n'y a plus d'âme dans ce corps, plus rien d'humain pour l'animer. Alors, maintenant, ce corps, le corps de James Novac, est son corps. James Novac est mort, paix à sa pieuse âme, et Castiel habite désormais ce vaisseau de chair, de sang, et de sensations. Ce corps est celui de Castiel.

...

Les Anges ne portent pas de vêtements mais les humains si, et Castiel a _ses_ vêtements, et une _pièce _avec ses affaires qui, même s'il la partage avec Samuel et Dean, est sa pièce alors même qu'ils sont chez M. Singer, et son _corps_ à lui tout seul, et Castiel est une personne, qui compte et qu'on considère comme telle. Une personne. Humaine. Avec un corps.

Un humain.


	12. 11 Le bras

Si l'être humain doit porter beaucoup de choses, un chasseur en porte encore plus. Exemple : en plus de ses vêtements d'humain normal, Dean le chasseur porte un Colt dans son pantalon, une arme de jet dans la chaussette et une autre fixée au revers de sa veste. Sam porte également une arme à la ceinture, mais préfère à l'arme de jet de son frère le sympathique couteau de chasse de vingt six centimètres qu'il cache à l'intérieur de son pantalon, descendant le long de sa cuisse.

Castiel, lui ne porte rien.

Dean lui a dit qu'il lui apprendra à porter une arme lorsqu'il se sera déjà habitué à porter en humain, et là on verra, mais en attendant…

En attendant, Castiel humanise. Il s'entraîne, apprend à être humain et dort chaque nuit entre les deux frères.

Un jour, Dean l'appelle pour son entraînement quotidien, lui tend une arme et, tandis que Castiel cherche des yeux les potentielles cibles qu'il aura ordre de toucher, annonce que je veux que tu la porte toute la journée, ce sera ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui, et de toute la semaine en fait.

Castiel prend l'arme et la regarde pensivement. Puis un chaud sentiment l'envahit et il relève la tête vers Dean, qui attend sa réaction, et lui sourit. Si Dean lui donne cette arme, alors peut-être est-il assez humain…

« Merci, Dean.

… pour être chasseur.

...

Dean et Samuel portent leurs armes comme si elles faisaient parties de leur corps. Ils discutent en se saisissant de ces objets de destruction, rient en les plaçant sur eux comme l'empreinte de leur dangerosité, se taquinent en rabattant leurs chemises sur la preuve de leurs crimes.

Castiel, lui a mal au dos et envie de se gratter. Le contact rêche de l'arme lui irrite la peau, et le soir même, il préfère dormir sur le côté. Il se doute qu'à la fin de la semaine, il aura des bleus (encore) et mal.

Castiel respecte grandement ceux qui portent des armes comme on porte son bras.


	13. 12 Papillon

Castiel connaît les humains comme tout Ange connaît les humains. Ange, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer la création dont son Père est le plus fier, son œuvre la plus admirable. Tous les Hommes étaient alors égaux et rien ne l'empêchait de les aimer uniformément.

Maintenant Humain, ou essayant de le devenir, Castiel réalise qu'il y a des catégories. Comme une hiérarchie.

D'abord il y a l'humanité. Ça c'est facile, c'est tous les êtres humains [hommes, femmes, autres, enfants], plus ce qu'ils font [la guerre, l'amour, la vie, les hamburgers] avec leurs codes [la mode, la sexualité, l'argent, la beauté] et leurs valeurs [la beauté, l'honnêteté, le caractère sacré des enfants, l'interdiction de l'inceste, le sexe et l'argent].

Ensuite, il y a les Hommes – et là, ça devient un peu plus compliqué.

Castiel connait les Hommes. Il connaît leur cœurs, sait leurs motivations, comprend leurs fautes, pardonne leurs péchés.

Il y a des hommes trop gentils, et des hommes qui réfléchissent avant de tendre la main. Des hommes qui font l'amour avec lenteur et d'autres qui aiment la brusquerie et la rapidité. Il y a des hommes qui savent parler, et d'autres qui savent agir. Il y a des hommes qui font l'amour doucement, qui réfléchissent avant de tendre la main et qui ne savent pas parler.

Il y a des hommes courageux, des hommes insolents, des hommes obéissants. Il y a des hommes plus prudents, des hommes malins, des hommes francs et des hommes ingénieux.

Il y a des banquiers, et des éboueurs des parieurs, et des économes des chasseurs, et des Chasseurs.

Il y a des hommes pour tout ce qu'il y a de choses, et pas deux hommes identiques.

Après, il y a les Chasseurs. Les Chasseurs sont… à part. Y a pas d'autre formulation. _À part_ – du reste des Hommes, de la société, de l'Humanité. Les Chasseurs sont les enfants bénis nés de la malédiction du monde et de la souffrance humaine engendrée par l'inhumain. Les Chasseurs sont la lie de l'Humanité, le haut de son panier débordant d'immondices.

Les Chasseurs sont brisés, courageux, endeuillés, morts et mortels. Hors-la-loi, bandits, meurtriers, ils sombrent dans le plus obscur de l'Humanité pour les Hommes qui les spolient. Portant la plus belle des lumières.

Les Chasseurs sont des êtres de passions magnifiques. Ils défient les lois du possible et de l'impossible.

Et enfin, encore après, à l'intérieur des Chasseurs à l'intérieur des Hommes à l'intérieur de l'Humanité, il y a les frères Winchester. Samuel et Dean.

Personne ne ressemble aux frères Winchester.

Les frères Winchester sont l'Humanité en deux impossibles possibles, deux êtres aussi défectueux que parfaits, deux opposés complémentaires, deux Némésis amoureuses. Les frères Winchester sont stupéfiants. Ils sont fascinants, ils sont… émerveillants. Même si ça ne se dit pas.

Ange, Castiel les trouvait intéressants. Humain (ou sur la voie), Castiel pourrait se noyer en eux et ne jamais le regretter.

Les frères Winchester sont rires, pleurs, sourires, sangs, solitude, amour, angoisse, adrénaline, haine, colère, courage, exaltation forcenée enveloppés de chair, cruauté, amour, haine, sang, sueur, sauvagerie, surnaturel, détermination, dangerosité, douceur, perdition, péchés, violence, barbarie, bestialité, férocité - mort.

Les frères Winchester sont comme des lumières. Castiel pense qu'il est en train de s'y brûler les ailes.

Parfois, ça l'attriste. Parfois non.


	14. 13 Langue

Castiel connaît toutes les langues humaines, plus quelques autres. L'Enochian n'en est qu'une.

Castiel, parfois, a mal au crâne.

Il sait qu'il perd des souvenirs et des connaissances. La conscience d'un Ange trop vaste pour la capacité d'un réceptacle humain.

Castiel a du mal à s'exprimer, parfois. Bien qu'il connaisse toutes les langues humaines, les mots lui manquent. C'est frustrant, rageant dirait Dean. Castiel, ça lui fait juste mal.

Mal de voir que l'Ange glorieux et puissant en lui s'efface au profit de [rien] l'être humain faible et piteux qu'il devient. Castiel a encore la conscience assez vaste pour se rendre compte qu'il perd la tête. Alzheimer Angélique, premier stade.

Les langues des Hommes sont compliquées et lacunaires. Il manque des mots, exprimant des notions qu'ils n'appréhendent même pas, qui n'existent pas pour eux. Chaque langue couvre un éventail particulier, étendu par sa culture et son histoire. Les humains sont fragmentaires et complémentaires, jamais entiers par eux-mêmes.

Mais Castiel, lui, il est entier, tout entier, très entier. Il pense avec toute sa grandeur, celle que toutes les langues des hommes ne savent appréhender, celle qui n'est et ne sera jamais qu'angélique.

Et Castiel pleure sur ce qu'il perd jour après jour.


	15. 14 Style

_« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait. »_

Pauvres Humains sans défense armés de leurs peurs et de leur égo, les Winchester défient des forces qui les dépassent. Ils luttent et tapent du pied, récitent de jolies phrases en latin et saignent un peu.

Anges, Démons, et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux.

...

Ils disent non aux Anges, non aux Démons, oui aux Anges et oui aux Démons.

Va te faire foutre aux Anges, Tu peux te la fourrer où je pense aux Démons.

...

_« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait. »_

La vie, _Winchester-style_.


	16. 15 Marcher

Beaucoup de choses distinguent un humain d'un autre : taille poids, ligne du nez, yeux, cheveux, couleurs, taille des mains, démarche, sourires, expression, gestuelle. Le corps humain est un descriptif à lui tout seul.

Castiel réalise, un jour que les trois Chasseurs marchent de front devant lui en conversant, qu'ils possèdent chacun une démarche particulière.

Dean roule des épaules et marche avec assurance, de ce pas qu'ont les petits caïds frimeurs, même lorsqu'il ne sait pas où il va, nerveux et trop sûr de lui même au repos.

Samuel, habituellement, s'empêche de déployer toute sa taille en voûtant ses épaules presque constamment, pour essayer de paraître mon grand, moins dominant, moins intimidant, mais ici, avec ses pairs, il toise le monde de toute sa haute taille et progresse à grandes enjambées efficaces et apparemment décontractée.

Le pas le pas rapide et précis de M. Singer se camoufle derrière la nonchalance apparente des aînés expérimentés la casse est son terrain et il en est le maître.

Le réaliser est assez surprenant en ce que ça ne l'est pas du tout, en fait. Castiel le sait depuis le début c'est juste qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

...

Castiel se demande quelle démarche il a.

Dean lui disait souvent qu'il devait retirer tout assortiment de balais qu'il avait dans le cul. Dean ne lui a plus dit depuis qu'il est Tombé.

Castiel pense aussi que les démarches, c'est purement humain – êtres suprêmes d'énergie et de connaissances, aucun Ange n'en a. Alors Castiel sait qu'il n'en a pas vraiment, parce que les démarches, c'est humain.


	17. 16 Absence

La journée commence presque comme d'habitude : Castiel descend prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avec les trois Chasseurs. Habitué à manger à heures à peu près fixes, le corps de Castiel manifeste son appétit tout aussi gourmand que nécessaire par une sensation de faim affable. Castiel aime manger.

Il faut passer par le salon encombré de M. Singer pour accéder à la cuisine, et c'est pour cela que Castiel les voit. Dean penché sur une carte déployée sur le bureau armé d'un marqueur en notant les localisations énoncées par M. Singer, et Samuel sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux, cette ride de concentration que Castiel a appris à reconnaître lui barrant le front.

La vision de leur activité accélère le rythme cardiaque de Castiel et il se trouve à déglutir mécaniquement. Il a envie de sourire. L'excitation, pense-t-il. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils font, s'en doute un peu beaucoup, et veut participer.

« Hey Castiel, bien dormi ?

- 0ui. Merci Samuel.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec bonté et Castiel se demande comment ils ont pu le prendre pour un être démoniaque.

« Et toi ?

- Nickel. Ça fait bien longtemps que les ronflements de Dean n'me dérangent plus !

- Je ronfle pas.

- Bien sur que non, Dean, répond plaisamment Samuel.

- Je _ne ronfle_ _pas_.

- Ashley, Illinois, coupe M. Singer. Mais non, pas la ville, _idjit !_, c'est le nom de la victime.

- Ah. Et la ville ?

- Je sais pas.

- Que recherches-tu ? s'enquiert poliment Castiel en s'asseyant près de Samuel.

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ?

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que Bobby surveille une série de morts suspectes.

- Je sais pas comme dans « Je n'en ai aucune idée » !

- Ils recensent les victimes et je cherche…

- Comment tu sais qu'il y a eu un meurtre si tu sais pas où ?

- … des informations complémentaires sur les morts.

- J'ai mes sources, maintenant tais-toi et note ça : Bradley, Illinois.

- La ville ?

- Combien de victimes ?

- Bradley, je viens de te le dire.

- Sept jusqu'à présent. 0n n'étaient pas sûrs avant.

Castiel hoche la tête. Sept victimes c'est beaucoup, mais il sait qu'ils seraient passés à l'action plus tôt s'ils avaient eu confirmation.

« Si t'arrêtais de faire mumuse à me donner soit la ville soit la victime, hein…

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Volontiers. 0n cherche quelque chose qui aime les morts assez spectaculaires. Trois victimes sont tombées de ponts ou d'une tour. Ça agit aussi bien en journée que la nuit, et…

...

Samuel et Dean partent quelques heures plus tard. Castiel veut venir mais Dean refuse, et Samuel le soutient si bien – et Samuel est bon à ces trucs d'argumentations, ex-futur avocat – que Castiel se retrouve à valider leurs arguments sans avoir le temps d'essayer de les confronter.

Castiel reste.

...

Castiel découvre assez rapidement qu'il n'aime pas attendre. M. Singer dit qu'il s'inquiète de trop. Castiel veut bien le croire. C'est la première fois qu'il s'inquiète, et il trouve ça de trop. Beaucoup trop.

...

Il dort mal. C'est la première fois qu'il dort dans leur pièce sans les frères de part et d'autre de son corps endormi et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ça le trouble. Il peine à fermer les yeux, craint de rater leur retour s'il s'endort, veut s'assurer de leur bien-être dès leur arrivée.

Il se sent anxieux et impuissant. C'est un sentiment qu'il déteste aussitôt.

Est-ce ainsi qu'il se sentira chaque fois qu'ils partiront sans lui ? Pourquoi cette boule dans le ventre et ce malaise presque constant ? Les deux frères lui ont prouvé plus d'une fois savoir se défendre et être plus que capables à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. C'est agaçant. Ils défient les Anges et les Démons, qu'est-ce qu'un esprit ?

L'intensité de son… _inquiétude_ est irrationnelle et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de la ressentir.

...

Dean et Samuel n'appellent pas. Castiel n'est pas surpris, mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter (encore !) davantage. Pourquoi n'appellent-ils pas ? Même Castiel sait utiliser le téléphone, alors ça ne peut pas être bien difficile pour de vrais humains ?

D'accord, il y a peut-être _un peu_ de colère dans son inquiétude.

...

Trois jours passent avant que l'Impala ne laisse entendre son ronronnement épais.

Assis sur le canapé à lire l'équivalent d'un Evangile en vieux persan, Castiel se précipite à la porte. L'Impala s'approche doucement de lui à vitesse réduite. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil fait luire la carrosserie noire lustrée comme un joyau roulant.

Le nœud dans son estomac se desserre incroyablement vite et Castiel a soudainement l'envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Dean lui a dit que les hommes ne pleurent pas, alors il déglutit autour du nœud dans sa gorge et bat des cils.

Samuel ouvre la portière avant même que Dean n'ait mis la bête ronflante au repos, une jambe sans fin se dépliant. Il lance une pique à son frère qui répond brusquement, et Samuel s'extirpe entièrement de l'habitacle en riant. Encore à l'intérieur, Dean lui fait un geste franc du doigt puis sort à son tour.

Ils sont là.

Castiel s'avance vers eux pour les saluer comme M. Singer s'encadre dans la porte.

« Bonjour Samuel, Dean.

- Salut Cas. Comment va ?

Castiel s'apprête à répondre lorsque M. Singer intervient.

« Alors les deux rigolos, c'était quoi ?

- Un esprit vengeur.

- Un sacré fumier !

- Il a essayé de me jeter du pont, explique Samuel.

De toute évidence, l'essai fut infructueux. Cela n'empêche pas le cœur de Castiel de louper un battement. Ou même deux.

« Tu viens Sammy ? ordonne plutôt que demande Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Samuel acquiesce et suit son grand frère avec un sourire pour Castiel.

Ils franchissent le seuil de la maison à la suite, et Castiel a soudainement le sentiment que tout est comme ce devrait être. Samuel et Dean, la maison, M. Singer, les piles de voitures un peu partout, et lui.

...

Castiel décide que l'absence des frères lui cause trop de souci. Il ressent beaucoup - trop - de choses lorsqu'ils sont loin de lui – de sa protection (mais est-il vraiment capable de les protéger désormais, ou n'est-il qu'une impotence qu'ils doivent supporter et traîner dans leur sillage ?) – et ressentir beaucoup est très difficile, alors Castiel décide que, la prochaine fois, il partira avec eux. Voilà.

* * *

Note exceptionnelle numéro une : Prière à Melancholic-Wolf de réactiver ses messages personnels, histoire de pouvoir répondre à ma plus fervente revieweuse. J'aimerais beaucoup ça. Merci

Note exceptionnelle numéro deux : Étant en rapport direct avec celle-ci, la vignette suivante arrivera demain


	18. 17 Inquiétude

Ils s'asseyent sur le canapé avec des bières et s'étirent les jambes. Castiel reste assis, une de ses mains enroulée autour d'une petite bouteille fraîche, la seconde posée sur ses genoux joints. Après affirmation que ni Ange ni Démon majeur n'étaient impliqués dans les funestes évènements, Dean commence un récit enthousiaste de la Chasse. Bobby l'écoute en sirotant sa bouteille et Samuel rajoute quelques commentaires additifs ou moqueurs.

Castiel boit une gorgée et les observe. Les griffures sur la joue et le coin de la mâchoire de Dean ressortent lorsqu'il rit et sourit. Il y a une coupure sur le front de Samuel, et son dos est un peu raide parce que l'esprit a essayé de le jeter du pont. S'il avait encore ses pouvoirs, Castiel proposerait de soulager ses muscles. C'est une pensée inutile.

Soudain Samuel se tourne vers lui et le fixe avec sérieux. Castiel cligne des yeux.

« Ça va Castiel ?

Il réfléchit un moment. Les puissantes émotions d'auparavant l'ont déserté, le laissant las et agréablement réchauffé de l'intérieur alors qu'il regarde les trois Chasseurs interagir avec naturel et spontanéité.

« 0ui.

Samuel accepte la réponse d'un hochement la tête.

« Mais ça hmm, n'allait pas ? – Samuel hoche la tête de nouveau, c'est la bonne formulation – avant que vous ne reveniez.

Il ne sait pas comment formuler ce qu'il veut dire, car les émotions lui sont encore si incongrues et étrangères qu'il ne peut y penser comme siennes, alors il dit :

« M. Singer a dit que je m'inquiétais. Et aussi que je le faisais de trop.

Samuel sourit légèrement, comme si c'était normal, et peut-être que ça l'est ?

« Je m'en doutais un peu. C'est la première fois qu'on part chasser depuis que tu es arrivé, tu ne savais pas si nous allions bien, et tu avais tout le temps pour cogiter sans nous pour te distraire.

- Vous n'avez pas appelé.

C'est une déclaration, pas particulièrement une accusation, mais Samuel a l'air penaud tout d'un coup et esquisse un demi-sourire embarrassé.

« 0n a tendance à oublier les autres quand on chasse. 0n est à cent pour cent dessus… désolé.

Castiel accepte l'explication.

« J'ai mal dormi sans vous. Est-ce normal ?

- Ça peut arriver. C'était la première fois que tu dormais sans nous.

- Y en aura-t-il d'autres ?

- Peut-être.

La possibilité déplaît à Castiel.

Sam fait gentiment taper sa bière contre celle de Castiel et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Merci de t'être inquiété pour nous Castiel.

- De rien, répond-il, car il faut toujours suivre un « Merci » d'un « De rien ». Pourquoi ?

- 0n ne s'inquiète que pour ceux dont on se soucie, les gens qu'on aime bien. Si tu t'inquiète, ça signifie que tu nous apprécie, Dean et moi. Merci pour ça.

0h. Eh bien, si Samuel le dit, ce doit être vrai.

« Eh puis, c'est pas facile de cohabiter avec Tonton Bobby Bear. Je comprends que tu aies voulu qu'on rentre !

Tonton Bobby Bear répond avec quelque chose que Castiel ne pense pas physiquement possible.

...

Castiel s'est beaucoup inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Dean et Samuel. Mais maintenant tout va bien, car tous les gens qu'il apprécie sont avec lui.

Mais quand même, la prochaine fois ? Il part avec eux.


	19. 18 Les courses

S'il y a quelque chose d'humain qui plaît à Castiel, et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, c'est faire les courses.

Les humains compensent leur faiblesse et leur caractère éphémère par une abondance de productions matérielles. La plupart ne rentrera jamais dans les mémoires, d'autres les marquent – la forme du coquetier, par exemple : personne ne sait lorsque cette forme fut décidée définitivement, mais chaque humain de ce pays s'en sert au moins une fois dans sa vie. Castiel trouve ça prodigieux. Même vu d'ici-bas, les humains sont fascinants. Les magasins en sont la preuve et l'exposition mêmes.

...

Cela se produisit ainsi : poursuivant son instruction de l'humanité, les deux frères l'embarquèrent en ville et l'emmenèrent à la supérette. Ce fut une révélation.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Castiel rentre dans un magasin, mais celui-ci est au moins cinq fois plus petit que le Wal-Mart. Le sol est dallé de ces panneaux blancs luisants à moitié glissants un peu sur sa gauche, trois caissières alignées flashent le code barre des articles que les clients placent sur leurs tapis roulants par-delà les caissières et les queues, les rayons alignent leur abondance de produits divers entre les allées peuplées de caddies et de gens.

Fasciné, Castiel reste un instant à observer les caissières. Prendre le produit, le retourner, le flasher, le pousser sur les rouleaux articulés afin qu'ils dévalent la petite pente (c'est astucieux ! L'homme ayant découvert la roue ne lui voyait certainement pas ce futur !) et que les clients puissent récupérer leur nouveau bien, prendre un autre produit, le flasher, afficher le montant sur sa machine électronique, annoncer le prix en souriant, remercier le client et bonne journée Madame !

« Dean ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi les gens ne sont-ils pas polis alors que ces jeunes femmes sont aimables ?

- Parce qu'ils sont pressés, mal élevés, dédaigneux, et idiots. Et qu'ils pensent qu'elles sont payées pour être aimables. Ça fait partie du contrat.

- Le contrat ?

Sam le pousse gentiment d'une main au creux de son dos pour le faire avancer, et ils entrent dans le magasin.

« Leur contrat d'emploi. 0n attend des ces professionnelles qu'elles soient aimables, souriantes, et si possible jolies. C'est pour l'image du magasin.

- Et puisque les autres ne sont pas payés, ils ne sont pas aimables ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Les gens sont idiots, Cas' ! 0n obtient beaucoup plus en souriant et en étant charmant qu'en faisant la gueule et en hurlant ses poumons.

- Tu es aimable par profit, Dean ?

Samuel ricane vaguement.

« 0h oui. Dean est aimable avec toutes les filles par profit.

- Je déments formellement. Je suis juste poli et charmant.

- Et c'est une coïncidence qu'elles finissent toutes dans ton lit ?

- Parfaitement.

- Mais bien sûr.

Samuel et Dean lui ont enseigné la mauvaise foi, l'ironie et le cynisme. Castiel comprend donc que Dean fait preuve d'une remarquable mauvaise foi, et que l'acceptation cynique de Samuel transpire l'ironie. Cela l'amuse. Castiel s'amuse beaucoup plus avec les Winchester et Monsieur Singer qu'avec ses (ex?) frères Anges. Même Uriel, le plus drôle de son bataillon, ne l'amusait pas ainsi.

C'est tellement humain de se promener entre eux… Les autres clients portent leurs paniers tout comme eux ou poussent des caddies. Des enfants courent et rient, certains pleurent. Les familles se dispersent pour un maximum d'efficacité ou flânent en quête d'une bonne occasion ou d'inspiration. Rien que la concentration humaine prouve que cette activité – faire des courses dans une supérette – est répandue et commune. Castiel se sent un peu plus humain à chaque visage croisé. C'est excitant, enthousiasmant, et ça rend humble.

* * *

Je prends juste le temps de poster rapidement cette vignette. Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à vos reviews. Je le ferai dans un futur proche (cette semaine). En attendant, sachez qu'elles me touchent toujours, et que je vous remercie très fort ! Je vous suis reconnaissante de suivre cette série. C'est mon premier gros travail sur _Supernatural_, je vous remercie bien fort de vos soutien & assiduité. Bisoux tout le monde !


	20. 19 Parentalité

Dean ferait un bon père. C'est une des désormais rares certitudes de Castiel.

Dean affecte d'être bourru, mais Robert Singer, Samuel et désormais Castiel savent qu'à l'intérieur sa personnalité est douce et affectueuse. C'est pourquoi Dean ferait un bon père, car Dean _prend soin_.

Il n'y a qu'à voir l'Impala, et Samuel. Si le premier est un joyau de toute évidence bien entretenu**,** chéri, le second est un trésor sincèrement chéri dont la valeur n'est pas apparente et bien plus précieuse. Dean donnerait une main pour l'Impala, mais Dean a donné son âme pour Samuel.

Malgré les kilomètres, l'âge et les incidents [un camion, un pied de biche, des démons] l'Impala ronronne, impeccable jusqu'au bas de caisse, et rutile paresseusement comme la grande dame qu'elle est devant la maison de M. Singer.

Malgré les avaries et la frugalité de son enfance, Samuel est grand et sain rieur, avenant et poli curieux, facétieux et sûr de lui – parce qu'il n'a manqué de rien de capital : nourriture, soins, amour et éducation lui ont été prodigués par son frère. Dean fut pour Samuel le grand frère que la plupart des enfants rêve d'avoir.

Mais plus encore que ça, Dean a instillé en Samuel l'envie d'être grand frère – père – à son tour. Castiel le voit quotidiennement dans la manière qu'a Samuel de lui expliquer patiemment et de son mieux ces choses humaines que tout enfant connaît et comprend, et que lui ignore. Alors qu'il n'était venu trouver que Dean, Castiel se retrouve avec Dean, Samuel et M. Singer, et si la tutelle de ce dernier constitue principalement en lui donner le gîte et le couvert, Samuel jouit pleinement de sa propre occasion de jouer au grand frère savant.

Dean a été la figure paternelle qui donna envie à Sam de l'être également.

Seul un être plein d'amour appréciant réellement d'élever un enfant peut lui instiller l'envie d'aider à son tour, l'heure venue, un enfant à s'accomplir.

Alors Castiel sait que Dean ferait un bon père.

...

Castiel se dit qu'il ne devrait pas en être étonné. Il a, après tout, observé Dean pratiquement élever son frère depuis le plus tendre des âges.


	21. 2o Tempus Fugit

Castiel est Ange depuis si longtemps, il est si vieux qu'il ne se rappelle plus vraiment quand il fut créé. De toute manière, ces choses-là ne sont pas importantes pour les Anges. Pourquoi compter le temps qui passe lorsqu'on n'a quasiment aucun risque de mourir ? Les Anges sont énergie, et l'énergie est infinie, elle irradie et se dissipe mais trouve toujours quelque chose sur quoi rebondir et se renforcer. Les Anges se sustentent d'eux-mêmes, ils n'ont pas ces ridicules besoins de manger, ou dormir, ou boire. Ils ne sont pas comme les humains, ils ne sont pas éphémères et faibles comme eux. (Ils sont si faibles, ces singes sans poils ! Une flammèche brûle leur terre, une goutte d'eau dévaste leurs rivages, un soupir abat leurs maisons et dévaste leurs structures.)

Les Anges sont, et le Temps, concept purement humain, n'est rien.

Ange envoyé sur Terre, Castiel a appris à mesurer le temps pour se faire comprendre de leurs vassaux.

En cours d'humanisation, Castiel apprend à sentir le temps passer et à s'y référer. Pour les humains, il existe à la base les secondes, puis les minutes, puis les heures, et les jours. 6o secondes pour une minute, 6o minutes pour une heure, 36oo secondes pour une heure, o,1 minute pour une seconde, o,oo1 heure pour une seconde. 24 heures constituent une journée complète, divisée en deux (jour et nuit) ou trois (matin, après-midi, nuit) ou quatre (matin, après-midi, soirée et nuit) sous-parties. Les heures les plus significatives sont Minuit, désignant le début et la fin de la journée, et midi, l'heure séparant la journée en eux tranches égales de douze heures (qui ne correspondent pas à la schématisation « Jour et nuit »). Une journée commence théoriquement à 00h 00min 01sec (si on s'en tient au système de comptage humain basique, propre à la plupart de la civilisation car les humains pensent qu'une nanoseconde est un laps de temps trop court pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, donc négligeable. Les idiots). Certains humains, cependant, considèrent la nouvelle journée commencée lorsque le soleil se lève et que le jour se fait (en se basant donc sur la schématisation numéro une, « Jour et Nuit »). D'autres, encore, considère la journée démarrée lorsqu'ils se lèvent, quelle que soit l'heure locale (le matin, comme la décence l'exige, l'après-midi comme y appellent les jours de congés, ou la nuit, comme le préfèrent les vampires). La définition d'une journée varie donc selon la perception du temps de chaque personne, ce qui complique les choses. Heureusement, l'être humain pour palier à ce problème a créé l'heure et les horloges, pour pouvoir réunir tout le monde au même endroit en même temps. C'est ingénieux (les humains se sont prouvés déclins après déclins très résistants et adaptables un peu comme de gros cafards). Sauf que l'être humain a aussi créé le décalage horaire, les méridiens et les heures d'été et d'hiver, en se basant sur la rotation de la Terre autour du Soleil. Castiel trouve ça stupide d'intelligence.

Après les heures à l'intérieur d'une journée, il y a les jours à l'intérieur de plus grand ensembles. 1 jour plus 1 jour font 2 jours, ou un week-end lorsqu'ils sont placés après 5 autres jours précis 7 jours font une semaine 2 semaines « 15 jours » (et non pas 14, 7 plus 7, pourquoi ?) et 4 semaines font 1 mois (3o ou 31 jours, illogique, et incorrect) 12 mois 1 année, 52 semaines 1 an. 1oo ans font 1 siècle, 1ooo ans ou 1o siècles 1 millénaire, mais aucun humain n'a jamais vécu assez longtemps pour ça.

C'est compliqué mais Castel s'applique, parce qu'il veut y arriver. Le temps est important pour les humains, et il essaie de devenir un bon humain.

...

Ça fait 7 mois, 13 jours, 22 heures et une jolie poignée de minutes qu'il est avec les Winchesters.


	22. 21 Winchesters

Merci à tous de votre suivi et de vos reviews ! Ça me touche beaucoup et m'aide à progresser. Vous assurez !

**... ... ...**

Castiel se réfère dans sa tête à M. Singer et aux deux frères comme aux Winchesters. C'est si naturel qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, et blâme tout d'abord son petit cerveau humain incompétent, avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas une erreur, et de se rendre compte que le subconscient purement humain a remarqué quelque chose que sa conscience réfléchie n'avait entrevu.

M. Singer, Samuel et Dean sont les Winchesters.

Parce qu'être Winchester ne consiste pas en le port d'un nom, c'est un mode de vie. Ça signifie ne dépendre que de soi, maîtriser le langage de la poudre comme celui des prêtres de la Rome ancienne, n'avoir aucune attache qui ne puisse être déplacée et envoyer chez les Grecs (des gens très honorables, Castiel appréciait beaucoup Sybille) ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas.

...

Castiel se dit que peut-être, lui aussi, est un Winchester.


	23. 22 Beauté

Castiel a vu dans son existence des choses que les mortels ne peuvent même pas imaginer. Tout ce qui est, fut, et sera, la splendeur de la création, la majesté des Anges, la merveille de leur simple existence, la volonté de son Père et toutes ces choses merveilleuses que ne peut appréhender le si piteux langage humain. Castiel a vu tout ça, et s'en souvient (un peu) encore.

Rien d'humain n'a marqué ses souvenirs. La création humaine est laide. Ce n'est que forme et concrétisation, là où il y a tout le reste, tout ce que ces pauvres créatures ne comprennent pas, n'_imaginent_ même pas.

Pourtant, Dean est magnifique, et Samuel est magnifique.

Il est magnifique lorsqu'il regarde son frère, et qu'il y a cette chose sur son visage et dans ses yeux, et dans ses mains, et partout dans son corps et le long de sa peau, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Cette chose qui dit « Je t'aime, j'irai là où aucun n'a jamais survécu pour toi, et j'en reviendrai, pour toi ».

Son Père créa les êtres humains. Il créa Adam et Ève (et Lilith, mais passons. Les prototypes détériorés ne comptent pas), les premiers humains. Son Père créa la race humaine. Mais les Humais créèrent les Humains. D'Adam et d'Ève naquirent ces fils et ces filles d'homme qui peuplèrent leur terre et donnèrent d'autre fils et filles d'homme à leurs sols.

Dean et Samuel sont humains, créés par et pour des humains. Et ils sont magnifiques.

Samuel avait profité de leur séjour prolongé chez M. Singer pour se faire couper les cheveux. Au lieu de la masse de longs cheveux presque noirs qui couvrait sa nuque**,** s'enroulent à présent sagement et proprement quelques boucles autour de ses oreilles. Ça le rajeunit et amoindrit les lignes marquées sur son front par les Anges et les Démons. Il ressemble à l'étudiant qui sourit de toutes ses dents sur la petite la photo dont Dean ne se sépare jamais. Samuel a les yeux de John Winchester et le visage de sa mère, le caractère de son père et l'empathie de sa mère. Samuel est le fruit de leur union, Mary Campbell et John Winchester.

Dean a pris sur lui de travailler sur les voitures en rade lorsqu'il n'entraîne pas Castiel ou ne parte pas chasser avec Samuel. Son langage corporel porte les traces de cette activité régulière et répétitive, il est détendu et ressemble plus au jeune homme un peu désinvolte que Castiel tira des flammes infernales. Dean a des rides au coin des yeux et une fossette quand il sourit. Lorsqu'il rit, ses yeux se plissent et il penche la tête en arrière, dévoilant une longue ligne de gorge noyée par le col rond d'un simple tee-shirt taché de sueur et de fluides mécaniques divers. Dean a le visage de son père et les yeux de sa mère, le caractère de sa mère et la détermination de son père. Dean est le fruit de leur union, Mary Campbell et John Winchester.

En regardant Dean et Samuel, Castiel commence à croire que les humains peuvent également créer la beauté.


	24. 23 Grand Frère

Je suis désolée du retard de postage et de l'absence de RAR. Je les ferai dans la semaine, quand j'aurais un bout de temps. C'est épique en ce moment et je suis très occupée, mais n'hésitez pas à me sonner si j'oublie quel jour on est ! ;) J'espère que cette nouvelle vignette vous plaira !

* * *

Un jour, Dean lui fait signe de la tête pour qu'il le suive dehors. M. Singer, Samuel et lui sont dans la cuisine lorsque Dean s'encadre dans le chambranle de la porte. Castiel a développé un certain sens pour sentir les trois chasseurs s'approcher. C'est utile puisqu'ils ne font pratiquement aucun bruit en marchant, même pas M. Singer. Même pas sur du bois.

Castiel s'excuse poliment auprès de ses compagnons et rejoint Dean. Samuel, bien sûr, lance un sourcil interrogateur vers ses cheveux et Dean répond d'un petit hochement de tête. Samuel cille puis retourne au journal étalé sur la table. Castiel remarque que M. Singer ne semble même pas étonné que Dean s'isole avec lui il en conclut que le vieil homme s'y attendait depuis quelques temps.

Il suit Dean en silence alors que celui-ci s'enfonce dans le labyrinthe de carcasses empilées. Enfin, le chasseur s'arrête et se retourne vers lui. Castiel s'arrête et le regarde en attendant qu'il parle, parce qu'il l'a bien amené ici pour lui parler, non ? Il n'y a pas d'autre raison.

« 0kay, Cas. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, c'est très important.

- D'accord, Dean.

- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Il te manque plus que ta première chasse pour officialiser le truc, mais dans l'essence t'es de la famille.

Le cœur de Castiel rate quelques battements puis se met à tambouriner pour rattraper son retard. De la famille ? Les Winchesters, non ? Il est de la famille. Il a une famille, après avoir perdu sa grâce, ses Frères et son merveilleux Père. 0h. C'est chouette.

« Okay ?

- Okay.

C'est même plus qu'okay.

« Et comme dans toutes les familles, y a des règles à suivre.

0h. D'accord. Il estime s'être plutôt bien adapté aux règles humaines jusqu'à présent, il peut sûrement suivre celles-ci aussi.

« La première – on serre les coudes. Je pense que tu l'avais déjà compris, mais ça fait pas de mal de la redire. Je sais pas comment ça se passait avant pour toi Castiel, mais chez les Winchesters, on se couvre les uns les autres. Quand on a un problème, on en parle. Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu viens nous en parler. 0n t'aidera. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Si jamais Sam vient te parler de quelque chose avec un air constipé, et/ou s'il ressemble à un taureau sur le point de charger, tu sais, avec le nez plissé, les narines ouvertes, la mâchoire serrée et pleins de rides sur le front ?, tu écoute attentivement et tu viens me le répéter après. Ça veut dire que quelque chose d'important lui mange les neurones, et ça c'est jamais bon.

En effet, non. Ils ont bien vu le résultat. Expression constipé, taureau en charge check.

« D'accord Dean.

- La deuxième – toujours Sam. S'il y a une situation, tu récupère Sam. Même si je suis le plus près, ou le plus mal en point. Tu récupère Sam, et tu file. Si tu peux pas filer, tu t'arrange pour que Sam s'en sorte. _Toujours._ Capiche ?

- 0ui. Toujours Sam.

Dean hoche la tête avec contentement, satisfait que le message passe.

« Y a deux raisons à ça. La première, c'est que Sam est meilleur que toi. C'est un foutu bon chasseur. Il est fort, discipliné, concentré, et surtout, il est _doué_. Il réfléchit, il planifie, il prend en compte puis il passe à l'action sans que rien ne l'arrête. Si tu le fais sortir, tu peux être sûr qu'il trouvera quelque chose pour venir te récupérer. Toujours. Il est bon comme ça.

Castiel a une soudaine réalisation. Dean croit en Samuel comme lui avait cru en son Père.

C'est inspirant. Et terrifiant.

Castiel ne veut plus _jamais_ éprouver une telle déception, cette déception qui lui a brisé le cœur et abîmé l'âme. Comment l'être qui l'a créé peut-il l'abandonner en cette heure de besoin ?

Samuel laisserait-il tomber Dean comme son Père lui avait fait défaut ?

« La deuxième raison, continuait Dean, c'est que c'est Sam. _Sammy_. La règle absolue, c'est de prendre soin de Sammy.

Castiel reconnaît là les mots de John Winchester, engrainés dans l'esprit de Dean comme les diverses manières de faire du napalm avec les éléments basiques d'une cuisine banale.

« Tu es un grand frère maintenant, Cas.

Castiel a depuis longtemps compris le système d'âge humain. Ange déchu depuis moins d'un an, il n'est techniquement qu'un nouveau-né humain comparé aux presque trente années de Samuel. Il se retient cependant de l'exprimer à voix haute ce n'est pas là le sujet.

« Les grands frères protègent les petits frères, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Sammy c'est notre petit frère, c'est à nous de prendre soin de lui. Tu comprends ?

Il comprend. Chaque Ange est frère de tous les autres ce fait crée une ambivalence relationnelle omniprésente, les rapprochant et les éloignant tout à la fois : Pourquoi porter grand soin à son frère, lorsqu'on est _tous_ frères ? Comment comprendre l'importance de cette fraternité lorsqu'on ne connaissait que ça ? Ce dont parle Dean, c'est à la fois assez semblable et différent de ce qu'il connaît pour que Castiel se sente concerné. De plus, il a assez observé Dean se débattre avec les immenses déception et fureur causées par le chasseur aux cheveux longs et l'amour sans limite qu'il porte à son petit frère pour saisir parfaitement de quoi il s'agit.

Il hoche la tête en regardant Dean dans les yeux. Le chasseur lui tapote l'épaule et sourit à moitié. Ils rentrent.

M. Singer et Samuel lèvent la tête à leur entrée, histoire de savoir si tout va bien. Castiel voit les yeux bruns du jeune homme les scanner efficacement, absorbant tous les révélateurs pour s'assurer qu'ils se portent bien, puis il leur sourit, et soudainement la réalisation de toute une vie le frappe en plein visage : ce jeune homme assis devant lui, avec ses cheveux sagement ourlés, ses yeux bruns trop lucides, et ses jambes sans fin – _Samuel_ – est sa responsabilité. Sa survie et son bien-être dépendent de lui. C'est à lui, Castiel, de s'assurer de sa santé, de son moral et de son physique.

Il est investi d'une mission.

La plus importante qu'on lui ait jamais confiée.


	25. 24 Adaptation

Dean se pique, un jour d'enseigner la mécanique à Castiel. Celui-ci le regarde d'un air ahuri et se tourne vers Samuel pour confirmation. L'air amusé du chasseur lui apprend qu'il a bien entendu.

« Est-ce une de tes blagues pas marrantes ? demande-t-il à Dean, parce que ça ne peut être que cela.

Vexé, Dean croise les bras et lève le menton.

« Nan.

Navré de le décevoir, Castiel secoue la tête.

« Dean, je me dois de décliner. Je ne peux pas.

- Mais si tu peux. Même Sam y arrive, et pourtant c'est pas une lumière, crois-moi.

- Hey !

- 0h allez, c'est _vrai_ !

- … je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi. Allez Cas, on y va !

- Non, Dean. Je ne peux pas.

Il insiste sur la dernière partie, espérant que Dean comprenne. Ça semble marcher, puisque le chasseur s'arrête en mouvement, puis se replace face à lui, sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

- Je n'en suis pas capable. C'est trop compliqué.

- Il faut juste que tu apprennes.

- Tu ne comprends pas, réplique Castiel avec un peu d'impatience.

Surpris par son humeur, Dean hausse un sourcil et échange un bref regard avec Sam, lui aussi intrigué. Castiel capte l'échange et soupire pour évacuer la tension.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas hausser la voix.

- Non non, pas de problème, se dépêche de dire Samuel.

Il pose son livre à côté de lui sur le canapé et se tourne à demi vers Castiel, le visage ouvert et concerné.

« Tu as droit de ne pas être d'accord, Castiel. C'est juste qu'on ne comprend pas. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

Castiel hoche la tête et vient s'asseoir près de Samuel. Être assis lui permet de ne pas avoir à penser à soutenir sa position verticale et subséquemment de se concentrer sur ce qu'il veut dire. Dean les rejoint d'une fesse sur le bras du canapé de l'autre côté de Castiel parce que Samuel lui fait les gros yeux.

Ensuite, leurs attentions se focalisent sur lui et Castiel comprend la signification de l'expression 'comme un lapin pris dans les phares'. Ce n'est pas très agréable.

« 0n t'écoute, dit gentiment Sam avec un sourire encourageant.

Intervention inutile puisqu'ils le regardent tous deux comme lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il avait toutes les réponses du chaos, mais les humains disent que c'est l'intention qui compte.

« Je ne peux pas faire de mécanique.

- On l'avait compris.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La mécanique demande beaucoup de précision. J'ai beaucoup de mal à porter ce corps, Dean, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi exigeant en même temps.

Samuel a subitement l'air frappé par la foudre. L'illumination divine.

« Mais oui, bien sûr !

Dean regarde son frère comme si une deuxième tête et trois seins lui avaient poussés.

« Sam ?

- Mais oui Dean réfléchis ! (Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette phrase un tantinet vexante) Les Anges sont fait d'énergie pure, Dean, ils n'ont pas de corps. Ils n'ont aucun poids, aucune concrétisation.

- Mais Castiel est dans le corps de Jimmy depuis un bon moment.

- Mais il n'était pas Jimmy, James Novac était son hôte. Il lui prêtait son corps avait encore sa conscience, il était encore dedans. Mais c'est le corps de Castiel maintenant, avec tout ce que ça implique – il doit respirer, digérer, cligner des yeux.

- C'est très distrayant, confirme Castiel. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir l'esprit assez grand pour toutes les choses qui le traversent.

- Sans compter que ça doit être lourd, un corps, continue Sam sans respirer. Je veux dire, on vit dedans depuis tout petit, c'est une caractéristique intrinsèque à notre condition d'humain, alors on ne le sent pas vu qu'on s'y habitue progressivement, mais Castiel n'a jamais connu ça avant ! Il hérite d'un corps et de toutes ses perceptions, de toutes ses exigences ! Ça doit être horrible quand on n'est pas habitué, Dean, tu imagines tout ce à quoi on pense sans le réaliser ? Le besoin de respirer régulièrement, l'air qui voyage, le poids du corps, le contact des vêtements, l'air, la température, peut-être même la gravité ! 0h, Dean !

- Hey hey, tout doux l'excité, respire un coup.

- Mais, Dean !

- 0ui oui, j'ai compris, c'est formidable. Et dérangeant. Donc pas de mécanique.

- Pas de mécanique, confirme Castiel.

Dean paraît contrarié un instant, avant que l'expression ne s'efface et qu'il ne hausse une épaule en faisant la moue.

« Bon, d'accord. Tant pis pour vous, je serai le seul à la faire ronronner d'un seul toucher de mes doigts !

Puis il sort. Samuel attend de ne plus entendre ses pas avant de se pencher vers Castiel, pour lui déclarer à voix basse :

« Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il entretient une relation pas naturelle avec cette voiture, ça fait flipper.

Il hoche sentencieusement la tête et tapote gentiment l'épaule de Castiel.

« Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais. 0n n'avait pas réalisé que c'était aussi dur. Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt, on aurait pu aider. Alléger l'entraînement, commencer plus doucement.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'alléger l'entraînement. Vous avez besoin que je puisse vous couvrir.

L'expression de Dean sort naturellement de sa bouche et il en conçoit une joie, mêlée de fierté, intense.

Mais Samuel secoue la tête comme s'il venait de dire que la Terre était plate et couverte de fromage fondu.

« Je comprends. Et je te remercie de vouloir nous aider. Mais tu dois penser à toi aussi.

- A moi ?

- 0ui, à toi.

Castiel cligne lentement des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que veut dire Samuel, mais son esprit reste désespérément banc.

« Je ne comprends pas, admet-il.

Samuel fronce les sourcils de la manière qui indique qu'il réfléchit à une explication simple et complète.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais du mal à t'adapter à ton corps. Tu es une personne, avec des besoins et des envies. Tu dois toujours écouter tes besoins, et souvent tes envies. Tes besoins te maintiendront en bonne santé, et tes envies prouvent que tu te sens bien. Te laisser aller quelques fois ne fait pas de mal. Manger quelque chose que tu aime, rester au lit parce que c'est agréable, demander du temps pour s'adapter à la situation et prendre sereinement des repères, voilà ce que c'est de penser à soi.

Castiel réfléchit. Il comprend ce que veut dire Samuel sans saisir complètement le concept. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais eu à faire. Les Anges, existant le plus parfaitement sans besoins ni envies ni sentiments, ne pensent pas à eux. Ils pensent à leur but, et aux moyens de l'atteindre. Castiel pensait beaucoup à la protection de ses humains, et de son bataillon.

Samuel serre gentiment son épaule dans sa grande main forte et se penche vers lui. Castiel ne voit plus que lui, son front, l'arrête de son nez, ses yeux sérieux et le bas de sa frange légèrement recourbée.

« Il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi, certifie-t-il fermement.

Sa voix porte tant de conviction que Castiel se promet de manger un nougat, deux fraises et huit cacahuètes après cette discussion.

Et il réalise, avec une petite chaleur dans la poitrine, que c'est la première fois qu'ils ont ce genre de conversation. Ça ne devrait pas compter, parce qu'il sait qu'ils font de leur mieux mais ne sont qu'humains, mais ça compte. Et comme par magie, lorsque Samuel lui sourit, il se sent étrangement mieux.


	26. 25 Contact

Lorsque ça se produit, M. Bobby et Dean font des trucs de mécanos à l'arrière de la maison, Samuel lit sur son portable un quelconque article sur une nouvelle loi passée, et Castiel lit tranquillement dehors en savourant les rayons du soleil.

« Excusez-moi ?

D'abord, Castiel ne réagit pas.

« Hmm, monsieur ?

Quelque part dans son petit esprit humain, Castiel se dit que ce doit être un client. Qui doit s'adresser à Dean ou M. Bobby pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa voiture déposée. Mais qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que lui devant la maison.

C'est à lui qu'on parle.

Merde. (0h, les leçons de Dean finissent par rentrer !)

Castiel lève les yeux écarquillés du lapin triplement pris dans les phares vers l'intrus. C'est un homme d'âge moyen au look dean-ien (jean délavé et chemise tee-shirt), qui attend visiblement sa réponse et observe sa réaction avec perplexité.

Castiel se décide de parler (il n'a pas vraiment le choix).

« Euuh, oui ?

L'homme lui sourit et s'avance vers lui. Les mains de Castiel se crispent sur les pages de son livre, se sentant curieusement menacé par le mouvement invasif de cet étranger.

« Je viens pour ma voiture. Un pick-up de 2oo1 vert bouteille. Il fallait refaire les suspensions, vérifier les injecteurs et nettoyer un peu le moteur en général.

Castiel cligne des yeux. 0ù est Dean lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ? Est-ce un code secret qu'utilise cet homme ?

Castiel décide de faire la chose raisonnable.

« Veuillez patienter un court instant je vous prie. Je vais me renseigner de votre requête auprès de mon collègue qualifié.

- 0h, d'accord.

Castiel incline gracieusement la tête puis pose son livre, se lève sans se presser et franchit les quelques pas le séparant de l'entrée.

« Samuel, Samuel ! appelle-t-il aussitôt à voix basse, mais pressante.

Le jeune homme se tourne immédiatement vers lui, en alerte.

« Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a quelqu'un !

Samuel hausse un peu les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un ?

- 0ui ! Un homme a demandé pour un pikeup et du verre de bouteille. Il s'exprimait de manière étrange, en y repensant… Est-ce un esprit ? Que fait-on ?

- Rien, Castiel. Rien ! C'est un client. Il vient récupérer sa voiture réparée.

- Tu es sûr ?

- 0ui, assure le jeune homme en se levant. 0n te donnera un cours de mécanique de base. Ça te servira.

- 0h. D'accord.

Castiel se sent d'un seul coup un peu bête, rare fait pour un ange. Mais Dean et Samuel ne se moquent jamais de lui pour ses erreurs humaines. Ils plaisantent avec lui et le taquinent, mais il n'y a aucune cruauté derrière. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Castiel aime faire des erreurs, mais ça les rend moins pénibles.

« Tu as du transpirer sous ce soleil, va boire un verre ou deux pendant que j'emmène notre client à l'arrière. Bobby le reconnaîtra certainement.

- D'accord, acquiesce sagement Castiel.

En fait, il boit trois verres, et se verse le quatrième lorsque Dean entre dans la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un tissu plus noir que sale.

« Sam m'a dit que tu nous avait ramené un client, dit-il en souriant.

Il prend place en face de Castiel et boit son verre d'eau.

Castiel pense que c'est une drôle de formule pour désigner sa fuite à peine cachée vers Samuel, mais Dean utilise souvent des expressions comme ça, qui laissent une ouverture discrète, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et le faire se sentir acculé. Mine de rien, Dean est très bon en subtilité.

« En effet. Pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé ? saisit-il ensuite l'ouverture.

- Qui, le client ? Parce qu'il a cru que tu étais de la casse.

- J'en suis.

Parce que c'est vrai, il vit ici depuis des mois, il fait partie du paysage maintenant, tout autant que les piles de voitures cassées et l'Impala rutilante.

« Que tu y travaillais, précise Dean. Comme mécano.

- C'est inexact.

- 0ui. Mais il ne le savait pas. Il t'a vu, il a tenté sa chance.

- C'est la première fois.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'un humain me parle directement depuis… que je suis arrivé.

Qu'il est Tombé. C'est encore trop douloureux à penser, sans parler de l'exprimer.

Mal à l'aise et étranger en ces endroits où l'emmènent les deux frères, Castiel se contente majoritairement de marcher à côté d'eux, d'absorber le savoir qu'ils lui prodiguent avec application, et d'observer tout ce qui se passe. En général personne ne lui adresse la parole, parce qu'il ressemble à un garçon un peu fou avec ses grands yeux bleus qui fixent tout et rien à la fois. 0n lui jette souvent des regards curieux ou suspicieux, mais il n'y prend pas gare. Il s'est habitué à ces regards lorsqu'il descendait sur Terre. Seulement cet homme, aujourd'hui, lui a parlé comme à n'importe quel humain – comme Dean et Samuel s'adressent à lui, comme les gens s'adressent aux frères dans les magasins – et Castiel réalise, mais quelque chose en lui résiste à cet accomplissement, que la distance que les gens cultivent généralement entre lui et eux n'est pas commune. Ils se méfient de lui, parce qu'il est différent d'eux, c'est un étranger.

Ça fait mal, mais ça réconforte en même temps.

Parce que Castiel, pour tout ce qu'il s'applique à apprendre l'humanité, a peur de devenir complètement humain, et conçoit donc une certaine angoisse à l'idée d'être considéré comme tel. D'être entièrement accepté par les gens au magasin ou au bureau de poste. Car quand il sera totalement installé dans l'humanité, tout ce qui faisait naguère de lui un Ange aura irrémédiablement disparu. Et Castiel est un Ange, et il ne veut pas disparaître.

« Tu as été surpris ?

La question de Dean le ramène au présent et il cligne des yeux pour se donner le temps de se repasser la question, puis de chercher une réponse.

« 0ui. Un peu effrayé aussi, je crois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise.

- Ça viendra. C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué. Ça fait toujours ça les premières fois. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre, ajoute le chasseur en souriant.

C'est un sourire heureux et expectatif qui balaie le rappel de son infortune.

Car après tout, c'est vrai : il a encore plein de choses à apprendre. Surtout à prendre contact avec les humains. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce Dean et Samuel, et M. Bobby, le lui apprendront, comme tout le reste.


	27. 26 Cauchemars

Ce à quoi Castiel ne s'attendait pas, c'était aux cauchemars. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir.

Ange, non. Humain, si.

La conscience angélique est vaste pour l'esprit humain. Les évènements se troublent, les notions s'estompent les données s'effacent et se mélangent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de sens. Alors incapable de donner du sens, de la cohérence à ce grand chantier, l'esprit humain, dans sa géniale ingénierie, jette tout ça dans l'inconscient pour s'en débarrasser.

Et Castiel se réveille en hurlant à l'odeur de souffre, au son du vent qui siffle, à la douleur de son être arraché de lui-même, aux rires des démons, à des choses qu'il n'a pas vécues et d'autres qu'il devrait reconnaître.

...

La première fois, il plonge, dès son réveil, dans une crise de panique si puissante qu'il manque de peu de s'en étouffer. Dean est obligé de le gifler pour l'en sortir. Par la suite, il lui sanglote dessus en s'excusant éperdument entre deux hoquets.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je suis désolé, je suis désolé !

Samuel part à un moment, et Castiel sanglote de plus belle, incompréhensiblement confus et effrayé quant à son départ. Pourquoi part-il ? Le quitte-t-il ? Le déteste-t-il de l'avoir réveillé ?

Il se sent désorienté et vulnérable comme jamais, l'essence de son âme mise à nue pour tous à toucher et blesser. C'est ignoble. Ça fait mal.

Samuel revient dix éternelles minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante à la main, un paquet de chips au chocolat dans l'autre. Dean aide Castiel à se redresser et se caler contre l'oreiller le temps que Samuel s'asseye sur le bord du lit. 0n pousse la tasse fumante dans ses mains tremblantes. Il serre la porcelaine très fort en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Samuel le prévient que c'est brûlant, mais bois-le quand même dans pas trop longtemps, c'est mieux quand c'est bien chaud. Puis il lui sourit gentiment et Castiel hoche benoîtement la tête.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, il se sent comme dans du coton et peine à reprendre pied dans la réalité de sa situation. Samuel ouvre le paquet de chips le plastique crisse désagréablement à ses oreilles et, ironiquement, c'est ça qui le convainc. Il souffle donc sur son chocolat et aspire une goulée. La boisson est chaude et forte, mais douce à la fin et, se rend-il compte lorsqu'il la sent glisser le long de son œsophage, étonnamment réconfortante. Il ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir avant de boire une autre gorgée. Il se sent un peu mieux.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Samuel lui sourit à moitié et lui tend une chips au chocolat.

« Merci, dit-il en la prenant.

C'est très légèrement salé, mais c'est principalement du chocolat. Ça marche pas mal avec le chocolat chaud.

Quand, au bout d'une demi-tasse et de six chips, il commence à se détendre, il réalise qu'une main de Dean touche l'arrière de sa hanche et que son avant-bras se presse contre le bas de ses reins, que les deux frères son assis en tailleur à côté de lui ou longent ses jambes étirées par les leurs, interminables, et qu'il est complètement encadré par les deux chasseurs. Il ne pourrait s'échapper s'il le désirait.

Flatté mais embarrassé, il se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux sur son chocolat.

Un instant de silence passe. Il boit une gorgée. Dean mange trois chips. Samuel prend la parole. On dirait qu'il raconte une histoire douce pour le bercer.

« Quand j'étais petit garçon, je faisais souvent des cauchemars. Papa partait souvent et Dean était inquiet, et quand Papa rentrait, il était souvent taché de sang, épuisé ou blessé. Je ne comprenais pas, et j'avais peur. J'avais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits lorsque Papa partait. Mais Dean était là, et il était génial, un grand frère super. Il me préparait un chocolat chaud avec une demi-cuillère de miel et ramenait des trucs à grignoter au chocolat, puis s'installait dans mon lit et on mangeait tout le paquet pendant que je buvais mon chocolat. Parfois, je lui racontais mon cauchemar, et il me prenait dans ses bras et me racontait une histoire qui finit bien pour l'effacer. Parfois je ne disais rien, parce que sa présence, savoir qu'il était là et prenait soin de moi comme ça, en me gâtant avec du chocolat, suffisait. Dean se moque beaucoup de moi, mais il n'a jamais rien dit sur mes cauchemars.

- Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. C'est l'ordre des choses. Celui qui te dit qu'il n'a peur de rien est un idiot doublé d'un menteur.

Castiel acquiesce silencieusement, les yeux toujours baissés. Gêné mais apaisé, et les yeux piquants.

Il boit lentement son chocolat chaud qui refroidit encore moins vite. Le ventre plein et l'esprit soulagé, il commence à somnoler. 0n récupère la tasse vide, puis on l'aide à se rallonger correctement. 0n l'enfouit sous la couverture bien chaude.

« Rendors-toi Castiel…

Il Mm mm de contentement en réponse. Pensant à peine à souffler Merci avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

* * *

**Merci à pour toutes vos reviews, vos alerts et vos encouragements !** Je suis heureuse que la série vous plaise !

N'hésitez pas à me demander un thème ou une scène en particulier, je ferai mon possible pour la traiter ! ;)


	28. 27 Le centre

C'est une idée de Samuel. Castiel ne comprend pas vraiment comment s'exposer à son problème va l'aider à le régler, mais Samuel et Dean en ont l'air si sûrs qu'il ne peut leur refuser.

Samuel l'a attiré derrière la maison. C'est plus calme ici, avec le terrain plat et dégagé de montagnes de métal, le vent cassé et la maison dans leur dos pour les séparer du reste. Castiel aime bien venir lire ou réfléchir ici.

Samuel l'a fait se déshabiller entièrement puis s'allonger sur le sol. C'est là que ça devient difficile parce que les nouvelles perceptions l'assaillent et il doit lutter pour – frais dur creux partout rugueux air moelleux partout piquant doux frais partout air chaud partout dur partout inégal – rester en surface.

Mais Samuel et là, aussi nu que lui, assis près de son flanc, et Samuel lui parle. Il lui dit de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. De lâcher tout contrôle et de laisser son corps ressentir. L'organisme humain est pourvu de cinq sens composant une carte sensorielle aussi complète que possible, c'est fait pour et c'est utile. Tu dois laisser tes sens faire ce pourquoi ils sont prévus. Ton sens du toucher est là pour te dire que quelque chose te touche et ce que c'est, pour que tu réagisses en conséquence. C'est fait pour t'alerter, pour te protéger. Ton toucher te dit si tu as froid, si tu as chaud, si tu dois faire attention, si tu risques de t'enfoncer ou de glisser, si tu portes quelque chose de trop serré ou si la matière de ta chemise est agréable. Tu dois faire confiance à tes sens. Tu dois te laisser ressentir, et te laisser porter par tes perceptions. Tu ne peux pas les contrôler. C'est comme essayer de retenir de l'eau dans une passoire. Tu dois laisser filer l'eau entre les trous et la laisser s'écouler lentement, laisser couler le trop-plein, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus de trop.

Castiel essaie vraiment fort de faire ce que lui dit Samuel. Il écoute sa voix et elle le berce, relaxant ses muscles et détendant son esprit. Il s'efforce de respirer calmement et régulièrement pour ne pas s'agiter. Il s'ouvre à la dureté du sol sous son corps, au contact de l'herbe sous son omoplate, à la caresse du l'air sur ses cuisses, à la pression du caillou sous son talon.

Soudain plus rien n'est trop. C'est, tout simplement. Équilibré, réel, parfait, juste.

...

Un instant de grâce et de silence. Un instant d'humanité, parfaite, enfin.

Il a réussi.


	29. 28 Tâches ménagères

Castiel fait de son mieux pour repayer M. Robert et Dean et Samuel du gîte, du couvert et de l'attention qu'ils lui fournissent.

Malheureusement, tous ses efforts ne sont pas bien appréciés.

...

Excité par les goûts et les saveurs, Castiel est enthousiaste sur les épices. Il suit à la lettre la recette de ragoût trouvé sur Internet, sauf qu'il triple la dose de poivre, de sel, et de laurier. Dean fait arrêt sur image, M. Robert se coupe un morceau de pain et Samuel dit que c'est très bien, qu'il manque juste un peu d'eau pour attendrir la viande, et verse dans la cocotte deux grands verres pleins.

La première fois qu'il essaie de faire une machine tout seul, comme Dean le lui a montré, il fait rétrécir deux chemises de Samuel, perd une chaussette de M. Robert et un jean de Dean ressort lacéré. Samuel passe ses chemises à Dean en disant qu'il ne les aimait plus, de toute façon, Dean se coupe des shorts à l'épreuve de tout pour bricoler et M. Robert jette la chaussette veuve avec un tas d'autres endeuillées.

Lorsqu'il fait la vaisselle, une assiette lui échappe des mains et se fracasse sur le côté de l'évier en retombant sur un verre qui envoie un couteau lui sauter au visage. Il esquive le couteau mais renverse la poêle du repas, qui lui tombe sur le pied (nu, comme à son habitude). Samuel s'enquiert s'il va bien et lui demande s'il peut remuer les orteils, Dean rit tellement fort qu'il s'en tient au chambranle de la porte et M. Robert nettoie la scène du carnage en disant qu'il fallait qu'il rachète de la vaisselle, celle-ci date de mathusalem et vas-tu donc pas cesser de te marrer, _idjit_ _!_

Lorsqu'il se pique de tondre derrière la maison, Samuel apparaît comme par magie et lui propose une partie d'échecs.

...

A chaque fois, les trois chasseurs le regardent avec une tendresse et un amusement à peine tempérés d'exaspération, et sourient. Parce que, franchement, le corps de Castiel montre peut-être la trentaine, et son âme peut avoir plus de deux siècles, il est le bébé de la troupe. Et comme tous les enfants, il veut aider et rendre fiers ses parents (même si parfois, ça se finit en catastrophe. Comme la fois où il a décidé de faire les poussières et relâché une goule affamée dans le sous-sol…).


	30. 29 Centré

Le soleil. L'air. Le sol. L'herbe. La terre.

Les feuilles des arbres. Les oiseaux. Les voitures au loin, très loin. Le rythme de fond d'une chanson de Dean.

La fraîcheur. La chaleur. La tiédeur.

Le poids de la gravité autour de lui. Le poids de son corps sur lui. Le poids du sol sous lui.

...

Castiel allongé dans l'herbe en tenue d'Adam.

...

L'humanité des sens.


	31. 3o Invitation

Le soleil commence à décliner et Castiel lit tranquillement installé derrière la maison lorsque M. Robert vient le rejoindre. Il s'assoit lourdement dans une chaise et lui offre une bière. Castiel accepte poliment et ferme son livre pour le poser bien à plat sur ses genoux.

M. Robert lève sa bière vers lui puis descend une longue gorgée.

Un silence passe.

« Alors petit… t'es bien ici ?

Castiel ignore pourquoi M. Robert lui pose cette question, mais il y répond toute de même.

« 0ui monsieur. Très.

- Bien.

Silence.

« Les gosses – Sam et Dean – ils t'aiment bien, tu sais ?

Castiel s'en doutait, mais l'entendre dire fait toujours du bien. Il hoche la tête et boit un peu de bière.

« Ce serait bien que tu reste avec nous. Je peux faire de la place dans une des vieilles chambres en déblayant quelques bricoles.

Castiel fixe M. Robert avant d'avoir réalisé bouger.

« Vraiment ? Vous le proposez de rester chez vous ?

- C'est pas terrible, mais y a de la place.

0h.

Castiel savait à peu près où s'en tenir avec Dean et Samuel, mais M. Robert n'avait jamais rien dit ou suggéré. Il pensait gêner un peu, à prendre de la nourriture et de la place sans rien apporter. Mais là…

« Merci, murmure-t-il très sincèrement. Merci infiniment.

M. Robert hausse les épaules.

« Les petits t'adorent, grommelle-t-il. Je peux comprendre pourquoi, ajoute-t-il rapidement avant de s'occuper la bouche avec le goulot de sa bière.

Castiel sourit joyeusement. M. Robert est un vieil homme bourru qui cache son cœur tendre sous sa barbe piquante. Comme Dean, à quelques différences près.

« Je serai ravi de vivre avec vous. Mais dormir avec Dean et Samuel me convient parfaitement. Nul besoin de déblayer, merci. Néanmoins, mon aide vous est acquise si l'envie vous en prenait.

- Hmpf.

Le vieux chasseur finit sa bière en regardant devant lui et Castiel sirote doucement la sienne en savourant l'allégresse qui lui parcourt le corps.

Finalement, M. Robert se lève et s'étire doucement.

« Le dîner sera prêt dans deux heures environ.

- Merci, M. Singer.

- Tsk. Apelle-moi Bobby.

Castiel cligne des yeux, la bouche en cœur, pendant un instant, puis ses neurones rebootent et il sourit largement.

« Très bien, Bobby. Merci pour la bière.

- De rien gamin.


	32. 31 Entraînement

Coup de poing, coup de pied, clef de bras, coup de genou, coup de coude.

Pas de côté, croche-pied, esquive, rétablissement, entrave, bousculade.

Tête, ventre, bras, jambe, côtes, ventre, pied, épaule, tête, genou.

Invasion, retrait, menace, entrave, feinte, esquive, pas de côté.

Revers, crochet, lock défense, attaque, défense agressive.

Voltes, sauts, déhanchements, étirements, contorsions.

Muscles qui bougent, roulent, s'étirent, se rétractent.

Sueur, grognements, heurts, sourcils, sourires.

...

Castiel aime à regarder Samuel et Dean s'entraîner. Parce que Dean et Samuel ne se battent pas, ils dansent.

Ils connaissent le style et les ruses de l'autre, ses tics révélateurs et ses habitudes, ses mouvements préférés et ses stratégies, ses habilités et ses possibilités. Samuel est plus grand mais Dean plus tonique, par exemple. C'est rare qu'un coup porte réellement.

...

Castiel aime à regarde leurs corps se tordre, à observer leurs muscles agir et réagir, à observer la luisance de leurs peaux.

Ils s'entraînent toujours torse nu. Parfois, Dean porte ses nouveaux shorts en jean offerts par la contribution ménagère de Castiel. Ils sont en chaussures, en chaussettes ou pieds nus. Ça dépend du temps, et de leur humeur.

...

Ils sont beaux.

Leurs mouvements fluides, puissants, maîtrisés, souples, contrôlés.

Leurs corps luisants, réactifs, se répondant, se complimentant.

[Mais surtout] leurs visages rieurs, souriants, épanouis, amusés.

Ce n'est pas de la violence pour eux, c'est un échange, un défi. Il ne s'agit pas de blesser mais de se surpasser.

...

Magnifiques, Samuel et Dean ne s'épanouissent réellement que dans l'adrénaline et l'exigeante précipitation instinctive du combat. Et c'est triste, c'est même dramatique, pourtant Castiel souhaite de tout cœur, un jour, être un de ces humains-là.

* * *

Comme cadeau de nouvelle année, je vous offre un prompt ! Envoyez-moi un thème ou un prompt que vous aimeriez voir traité et je le ferai ! Chaque demande sera traitée par ordre de réception et postée en suite. Surprenez-moi ! ;)


	33. 32 Neigeux

Pour **ChickaDelSol**

* * *

Castiel aime sentir l'air matinal contre sa peau, aime jauger la journée à venir par ce premier contact.

Cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux encore vitreux de sommeil, la peau chiffonnée et son corps chaud et languide emmitouflé dans un pull épais pour ne pas attraper froid, il se place sur le perron de Bobby, jambes nues, ferme à moitié les yeux et se laisse envelopper par la sensation de l'air frais sur sa peau, du frisson qui remonte de ses poils à sa colonne vertébrale, de la fraîcheur neuve qui glisse le long de son œsophage jusque dans son ventre.

C'est différent, ce matin-là, et Castiel met un moment à comprendre pourquoi.

Ce matin-là, l'air est froid et presque craquant. Ça pique un peu contre son épiderme, et ses orteils semblent avoir disparu.

Il baisse les yeux sur ses pieds et en agite les doigts. Non, toujours là. C'est étrange comme sensation, ne pas sentir quelque chose mais savoir que c'est _là_, pourtant, rattaché à son corps, percevoir sa présence sans la sentir, c'est fascinant, et Castiel pensait que c'étaient deux concepts similaires et synonymes, sentir et percevoir, mais apparemment non. C'est intriguant, intéressant.

Castiel relève les yeux.

Oh.

Tout est blanc.

Rectifications : toutes les surfaces supérieures - le sommet des piles de voitures, le sol, les branches des arbres au loin, l'herbe, le toit de l'Impala - sont blanches.

Blanchies.

De neige.

Sa première neige.

_Oh_.

« Ne reste pas planté là idjit, tu vas te geler les pieds !

Castiel se retourne vers Bobby.

« C'est déjà fait.

- Raison de plus. Allez, va t'habiller.

Castiel veut rester dehors mais il obéit sagement et rentre à l'intérieur. Il y fait plus chaud, plus cosy. Bobby est déjà hors de vue, dans la cuisine. Castiel l'entend s'affairer.

Il monte à l'étage et s'habille. Il garde le pull et met un jean. Il hésite pour les chaussettes, car il aime marcher pieds nus et se sent coupé du monde avec quelque chose autour des pieds, mais Bobby lui dira certainement d'en mettre s'il ne le fait pas maintenant de toute manière, alors autant épargner au vieux monsieur la peine, Castiel ne veut pas être une gêne. Castiel met ses chaussettes.

Il retourne sur le perron et ferme soigneusement la porte, soucieux de conserver la chaleur bienfaisante à l'intérieur des murs.

Poussant devant lui ses mains nues aux doigts écartés, Castiel ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir le craquant de l'air contre sa peau.

Il inspire profondément. Ça sent le frais et le _neuf_, le propre frais et froid, le propre glacé. Castiel décide qu'il aime cette odeur.

« T'es mort, t'es un homme mort !

- Dans tes rêves !

Les rires de Samuel et Dean suivent leurs paroles de l'autre côté de la maison.

« Ces imbéciles vont tomber malades, et qui devra jouer les infirmières ? Certainement pas moi ! ronchonne Bobby juste derrière Castiel.

Castiel est vraiment troublé par la capacité des Winchesters à apparaître et disparaître derrière lui sans le moindre son, encore plus silencieusement que les Anges dont le battement des ailes annonce la présence.

« BOUGEZ VOS FESSES, C'EST PRÊT !

- On arrive Bobb-Ah, putain !

Dean rit, un son joyeux et insouciant qui ne fait que trop rarement son apparition, et Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Un glapissement plus tard, Samuel débarque soudainement du coin de la maison au petit trot, l'air très satisfait de lui-même, de la neige sur les vêtements. Il porte un jean et un sweat à capuche relevée, elle aussi empoudrée.

Castiel a perdu toute sensation dans les mains et les rabaisse. En même temps, sa peau le brûle et le pique. C'est une sensation très étrange.

« Tu crois pas que vous avez passé l'âge ?

- C'est Dean qui a commencé !

- Ben voyons…

Samuel rit encore et s'arrête devant eux. Il secoue sa capuche pour en ôter la neige avant de l'abaisser.

« Salut Cas.

- Bonjour Samuel.

- Il neige, fait le Chasseur en souriant largement.

- Oui.

En effet.

« Que faisais-tu ?

- Une bataille de boules de neige avec Dean ! C'est génial, et c'est un bon entraînement aussi.

Castiel hoche la tête.

« Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Castiel ferme les yeux. Il respire une fois, tranquillement, deux fois, puis quelque chose de glacé entoure son cou. Tout son corps frissonne et se raidit instantanément.

« Ah !

Il se tortille pour y échapper mais ça ne bouge pas. Il sent sa peau se hérisser de chair de poule. Samuel rit gentiment au-dessus de lui, et le froid disparaît. Castiel rouvre les yeux. Une sensation persistante de froideur a pris place dans son dos et il a l'impression qu'il doit rentrer se mettre au chaud _immédiatement_, mais Samuel sourit malicieusement et ses yeux pétillent.

Il ressemble au petit garçon que Castiel a vu grandir fort et innocent de très loin, sous l'égide de son grand frère. Castiel se dit que ça vaut le coup d'avoir froid et sourit.

« J'adore la neige, confie Samuel.

- C'est parce que tu es une adolescente de treize ans, Sam_antha_.

Samuel émet un son à mi-chemin entre le porc enthousiaste et le gremlins des bois sortant de l'hibernation lorsque Dean plonge une main dans son col. L'aîné des Winchester s'écarte en riant de son frère gesticulant et entre dans la maison sans autre mot.

« Ça va, Samuel ? s'enquiert poliment Castiel.

- Au poil, grogne l'intéressé. (Bien que Castiel soit également très intéressé en la situation, mais loin de lui l'idée de contester la syntaxe)

- Tu m'as pourtant l'air en difficulté. Ne puis-je pas t'aider ?

- Si tu pouvais passer ta main dans mon dos et enlever la neige… répond Samuel en se déplaçant pour lui tourner le dos.

- Oh, je peux tout à fait, répond diligemment Castiel.

La situation l'amuse grandement.

Enfilant une main sous les vêtements de Samuel, Castiel trouve assez rapidement l'infâmante neige glaciale. D'un geste vif, il l'étale davantage sur le dos de Samuel.

« Castiel !

- J'ai dit que je pouvais, pas que j'allais le faire.

Sur ce, Castiel se glisse à l'intérieur, souriant de toutes ses dents. Un morceau de saucisse piqué sur sa fourchette, Dean lui sourit vicieusement.

« Bien joué Cas!

Castiel aime la neige.

...

Le temps de petit-déjeuner, la température a baissé de trois ou quatre degrés.

Il neige lorsqu'ils sortent. Castiel est émerveillé.

Une partie de lui se désespère de voir cette neige - le signe que ses frères s'affrontent dans les cieux - mais une autre, plus grande ou simplement plus puissante, est séduite, et enchantée, et fourmille d'idées pour explorer ce nouveau phénomène.

« Ne pense même pas à sortir de cette maison sans chaussures et manteau, Castiel.

Castiel se promet de ne jamais avouer y avoir pensé.

« Loin de moi ce fol emportement, Bobby.

À ses côtés, Dean et Samuel rient alors que Bobby grommelle quelque chose. Castiel se sent d'un seul coup, inexplicablement, très fier de lui.

...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Castiel est vêtu de pieds en cap de lourdes chaussures, d'un gros manteau et d'un bonnet qui lui couvre le bout des oreilles. Il flotte dans le manteau trop grand mais se sent engoncé et gêné aux angles.

Samuel et Dean, que Bobby n'a pas forcés à s'habiller, ont déjà un commencé un concours de, euh, gros tas de neige ?

« Mais non, c'est Jimmy Page !

Samuel arrête de tasser sa boule de neige pour regarder son frère avec dubitation. « Sérieusement ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Y a même pas de tête !

- Mais si, juste là !

- …

- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une tête humaine, dit Castiel en donnant voix à la pensée générale.

- Ta gueule, l'esquimau.

Samuel rit encore plus fort.

Pour sa peine, Dean prend la soi-disant tête de Jimmy Page, qui que ce soit, et la lui lance en plein visage. Samuel esquive et la reçoit dans l'épaule à la place. La boule de neige éclate en une poudre épaisse qui reste accrochée à son pull. Le jeune homme réplique en lançant sa boule sur son frère. Celui-ci se cache derrière son tas de neige informe (ou disons pas très formé).

« Tu vises comme un pied, Samantha !

- J'ai appris du pire !

- J'ai bien essayé de t'instruire, mais ma génialité n'a pas accroché sur tant de nullité, j'y peux rien !

Castiel les regarde se chamailler et échange une, deux bou-trois, bien visé !, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau.

D'en haut, Castiel n'a jamais compris pourquoi les humains régressaient mentalement à la petite enfance en présence de neige. Maintenant il peut comprendre, parce qu'il a envie de s'y rouler et d'échanger des poignées de poussière gelée à pleines mains froides pour en profiter au maximum avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, cette poudre de froid blanche et grisante. Ensorcelante.

Puis quelque chose lui frappe la tempe et s'éparpille sur son col en poussière glacée qui s'infiltre dans son cou malgré le manteau. À peine un instant plus tard, une autre boule de neige le cueille au genou.

Surpris, il regarde les deux frères, qui le regardent tellement innocemment que rien que ça serait suspect même si leurs regards ne criaient pas _J't'ai eu !_ et que leurs lèvres essayaient de ne pas sourire. Encouragés par l'humidité ambiante, malgré l'impression de sècheresse, les cheveux de coupés courts Samuel bouclent gentiment autour de ses oreilles et de son front ceux de Dean sont déjà parsemés de blanc. Dean le regarde avec des yeux qui crient la malice et Samuel en souriant, une main suspicieusement cachée derrière sa cuisse.

Cette fois-ci, il a le temps d'éviter le projectile en se baissant. La suivante le touche au flanc et l'arrête dans son élan, Castiel glisse et se vautre par terre.

« Yeepee ! crie Samuel.

Lui et Dean se frappent dans les mains trois fois de suite en souriant.

Castiel s'agenouille sur le sol enneigé avec prudence. Le froid pénètre immédiatement dans son pantalon, et l'eau glacée écrasée par son poids s'infiltre dans les fibres de son jean. Profitant de l'autocongratulation des deux frères, il forme rapidement deux boules de neige dans ses mains. Les mains piquantes, il les fourre dans ses poches pour se relever et avancer un peu vers les deux frères.

« Ça va Cas ? Pas trop _froid_ ? se moque Samuel.

_Vengeance !_ crie son regard. Castiel est assez d'accord avec ça.

« C'est de la triche, vous êtes deux, dit-il. Heureusement, continue-t-il en plongeant les mains dans les poches, j'ai deux mains.

Ses boules touchent Dean à la gorge et Samuel à la même épaule que la précédente.

« Le petit con !

Sans attendre de réaction, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers les piles de voitures couvertes de neige. L'adrénaline court dans ses veines. Dean est bon et Samuel encore meilleur, il doit se dépêcher, être plus malin, et stocker des munitions.

« On doit lui reconnaître ça : il vise bien.

- Pff, évidemment.

Le _On l'a entraîné_ n'a pas besoin d'être prononcé.

« Par où à ton avis ?

- Ouest, répond Sam avec certitude.

- La verte.

- Yep.

- OK, c'est parti.

Leurs pas font crisser la neige, à peine audibles sous les craquements causés par l'allure rapide de Castiel. Il se remet à courir. Chaque seconde compte désormais. Il inspire et expire fort et profond, et son haleine forme des nuages devant son grand sourire plein de dents.

...

Deux heures plus tard, les trois hommes s'acheminent lentement vers la maison, piteux mais profondément satisfaits.

Castiel est épuisé, trempé, et grelotte. Il ne sent plus ses mains, ses pieds, ses oreilles ni son nez et pourtant ils le brûlent comme jamais. Il pantèle follement, inspire de l'air froid et expire de l'air chaud comme un petit train. Il a remis son manteau, heureux de cette protection contre le froid, mais il a et est déjà si froid que ça ne fait guère de différence.

Pour sa défense, les deux frères sont à peu près dans le même état. De grosses taches rouges décorent leurs pommettes, leurs joues, et le bout de leurs nez. Les cheveux de Samuel sont hirsutes et trempés, ceux de Dean plats et collés en plus d'être parsemés de neige. Leurs vêtements en sont également tachés et leurs bas de pantalons à tous trois sont trempés.

Castiel a hâte de se mettre sous l'eau chaude la douche et de mettre des vêtements larges et pleins de chaleur. L'intérieur de la maison est toujours confortable et il ne désire plus que s'avachir sur le canapé sans plus aucune considération pour rien du tout.

C'est bon.

...

À la place du canapé, il a un repas chaud et lourd qui lui remplit le ventre et le corps de chaleur. C'est déconcertant d'utiliser des membres qui n'ont aucune sensation et ne renvoient donc aucune information sensorielle pratique, et ses mains gourdes manient gauchement ses couverts tandis qu'il écoute distraitement les Winchester discuter de la présence probable d'un Kappa dans le Vermont.

Après manger, Bobby retourne à ses recherches et Samuel et Dean tirent Castiel à nouveau dehors. Une couche de neige fraîche recouvre le sol, de quoi réapprovisionner leur stock de munitions en poudre blanche et propre, et des flocons tombent encore.

Ils font des bonhommes de neige (Castiel gagne, mais il croit que les jurés, Dean et Samuel, sont biaisés), une autre bataille de boules de neige (Comme lui et Samuel font mordre la neige à Dean, ils le chatouillent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et se contente de rire muettement en reposant simplement sous eux sur le sol enneigé), des bisous poudrés et des câlins glacés (Il va se venger, et Samuel ne verra _rien_ venir), des courses d'escalade (des voitures enneigées et gelées, ça glisse…), boivent la neige (Dean a raison, ça n'a vraiment pas le même goût que l'eau du robinet) et mangent les flocons.

Castiel emmagasine soigneusement tous ces souvenirs et ces sensations dans un coin de son esprit comme un trésor précieux. Les rires de Dean, les sourires de Samuel, la glace fondant sur sa langue et coulant doucement le long de sa gorge, le froid au bout de ses doigts, les larmes dans ses yeux, la fraîcheur chaude de leur peau, l'insensibilité de ses pieds, les impacts de leurs boules contre son manteau, l'accord parfait de son corps froid et immobile avec son environnement gelé et figé alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse recouvrir de blanc, et surtout cette émotion douce et forte qui lui tient le ventre chaud malgré le froid.

Au milieu de tout ça, Castiel rit, et sourit, et se sent joyeux.

Il est heureux.

[Ni Dean ni Sam ne propose de faire des anges dans la neige.]


	34. 33 Rire

Le rire est une démonstration humaine de joie et d'amusement. C'est une action considérée basique et banale.

Ça ne l'est pas. Pas pour Castiel.

Castiel peut rire. Il sait rire. Ce n'est, après tout, qu'histoire de contraction de la gorge au moment propice pour orienter l'air sur les cordes vocales de manière telle à produire ce son particulier. Castiel sait faire ça.

Ça ne signifie pas qu'il sait rire.

...

La première fois que Castiel rit spontanément, réellement, sincèrement, ses membres sont emmêlés à ceux de Dean et Samuel, la poudreuse vole follement autour de lui, et il dévale une colline recouverte de neige.

* * *

**Cas,** je prends ton idée en note pour plus tard, n'aies crainte :)


	35. 34 Premier Noël

Pour **loow** (La plupart de tes idées est déjà prévue pour plus tard, donc en l'honneur du début d'année et de l'hiver, je traite la première ;) )

* * *

Ça fait deux semaines qu'il neige.

L'excitation, à la vue de la poudre blanche, a laissé place à une sorte de relaxation languide. Tout est blanc, et c'est magnifique.

Assis sur le perron dans une chaise en bois refroidie par l'air ambiant, les pieds soigneusement coincés sous ses fesses pour les tenir au chaud, Castiel tient son bol de café à deux mains pour mieux profiter de sa chaleur et sirote doucement le liquide chaud. Le contraste chaud-froid vivifiant le réveille gentiment. Il laissa son regard s'évader sur les surfaces blanchies en profitant du calme glacé.

Personne n'est encore dehors. Il entend les Winchester échanger quelques phrases de voix rauques et bourrues de sommeil.

Il boit une autre gorgée de son café.

Les flocons s'acheminent doucement par terre, paresseux et peu pressés, suivant les courants du vent qu'on croirait inexistant, portés par l'air plus lourd qu'eux.

Depuis deux semaines, Castiel s'est habitué au froid et à l'humidité qui imbibe ses jeans. Il s'est amélioré à la construction de bonhommes de neige (mais pas Dean, par contre), a bu des litres de thé à l'eau de neige, a fait de la luge (et des roulés-boulés), a découvert que la neige brûle les yeux et fait pleurer. Dean lui a montré comment poser des chaînes sur les pneus de l'Impala.

Ce sont de bons souvenirs.

Le meilleur de tous, c'est celui de la veille.

[...]

La conversation est joyeuse et légère mais Castiel sent une tension sous-jacente. Les Winchester s'attendent à quelque chose, quelque chose dont Castiel est ignorant. Ça le rend un peu nerveux, mais il sait qu'il sera mis au courant de tout ce qui a quelque pertinence donc il n'en parle pas et se concentre sur son assiette - garnie de pommes de terre aux oignons et lardons, un de ses grands favoris - et son verre de vin.

Castiel boit lentement son verre - les Winchester lui préfèrent la bière et boivent donc rarement de vin, Castiel savoure.

Après le repas, les Winchesters l'exilent au salon pendant qu'ils débarrassent la table. Sagement assis sur le canapé, Castiel écoute les cliquetis de vaisselle et leurs murmures dont il ne comprend que le ton, urgent. Finalement les Winchester le rejoignent. Dean et Samuel s'asseyent à ses côtés et Bobby se plante devant eux - lui. Castiel lève ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs vers le vieux Chasseur. Il tient à la main une petite boîte longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres et large de cinq ou six, peu épaisse.

« C'est pour toi, dit Bobby en lui tendant la boîte.

- Merci, répond poliment Castiel en s'en saisissant.

Il la pose sur ses genoux et en suis les contours des doigts, curieux.

« Ouvre-la, l'encourage Samuel.

Castiel l'ouvre.

« Oh !

À l'intérieur de la boîte repose un couteau.

Du manche en bois sort une lame longue et large, marquée d'un côté par deux dénivellations qui l'effilent en pointe. Sur toute sa longueur et deux lignes court une inscription en latin. _crux sancti patri benedicti crux sancta sit mihi dux non draco sit mihi dux, vade retro satana non suade mihi vana sunt mesla qua libas i pre venena bibas_.

Le corps de la lame est gris sombre et terne, en contraste flagrant avec l'autre matière de ses bords clairs et luisants.

Dans sa main le couteau est bien équilibré, à la fois lourd et maniable. Sa paume et le manche s'épousent comme deux tendres amants longuement séparés.

« Corps de lame en fer, émouture ciseau en argent, liste Bobby.

- Le fer est salé, rajoute Samuel.

- Et il a été béni par un Chasseur prêtre.

Castiel sent sa gorge s'obstruer brutalement et une émotion violente et intense s'empare de lui, lui donnant chaud et froid. Ses doigts tremblent, alors il replace soigneusement le couteau dans sa boîte et croise les mains dessus. Il inspire un grand coup pour essayer de calmer son cœur affolé.

Castiel en sait assez sur l'humanité pour savoir, désormais, qu'il est terrifié et très heureux.

Il hoche la tête tout en faisant glisser son pouce sur le plat de la lame. La transition entre les matériaux est lisse et imperceptible, uniquement visuelle.

« Merci, dit-il doucement.

Sa voix est cassée par l'émotion, et il déglutit pour se ressaisir.

« C'est une arme magnifique.

Et c'est vrai, parce que les deux matériaux et leurs couleurs s'opposent et se complimentent superbement, mais surtout parce que Dean, Samuel et Bobby ont réfléchi à sa conception et à sa fabrication. Ils ont forgé l'ensemble de leur connaissance et de leur affection en l'arme la plus parfaite possible puis lui ont offert, à lui, _Castiel_.

Métal, argent, sel, latin, bénédiction : ce couteau protègera Castiel en toute situation, alliée fidèle et arme imparable.

Juste pour lui.

« Joyeux Noël, Castiel.

- Merci, murmure Castiel.

Sa voix est encore brisée et il ne se fatigue même pas à essayer de la réparer. À la place, il serre fort les doigts sur la boîte, l'écrin qui lui dit qu'on veut de lui, qu'on veut qu'il _reste_, qu'il est aimé, protégé, et entouré.

« Joyeux Noël.

[...]

Depuis deux semaines, Castiel s'est habitué au froid et à l'humidité qui imbibe ses jeans et les alourdit. Il s'est amélioré à la construction de bonhommes de neige, a bu du thé à l'eau de neige, a essayé de faire de la luge, a découvert que la neige brûle les yeux et fait pleurer, et vécu son premier Noël.

Castiel finit son café.

Ça fait deux semaines qu'il neige.

Castiel espère que ça n'arrêtera jamais.


	36. 35 Oublier

Castiel se lève un matin et réalise qu'il oublie. Cette réalisation le frappe tellement fort qu'il en reste pantelant pendant plusieurs secondes.

Il oublie. Ses connaissances disparaissent jour après jour, minute après minute. Il en sait moins qu'à son arrivée sur Terre, moins qu'hier, moins qu'il y a un mois, moins que dans toute sa vie d'Ange.

Deuxième réalisation : Il en sait plus que demain. Il oubliera encore quelque chose demain, et après-demain, et il oubliera tellement qu'il oubliera qu'il oublie. C'est terrifiant. Castiel ne veut rien oublier. Ce qu'il a vécu avec ses frères angéliques, les merveilles qu'il a vues, les évolutions auxquelles il a assisté, les êtres rencontrés, les connaissances amassées – il veut garder tout ça sans en perdre une miette.

Troisième réalisation : il doit préserver son savoir. L'écrire.

Alors Castiel saute du lit, descend l'escalier silencieusement et s'assoit dans la bibliothèque. Il ouvre la lumière et s'assoit en tailleur, un bloc de papier sur les genoux. Et il écrit. Il commence à coucher sur ces feuilles éphémères tout le savoir intemporel des Anges. Ou du moins, celui qu'il lui reste. Le nom de ses frères, leur puissances, leurs rang, leurs noms, leurs accomplissements, leurs rôles le nom des prophètes, leurs époques et leurs écrits les prophéties des Anges, leur temps de réalisation et leurs conséquences le noms des démons, leur création, leurs croyances, leurs faiblesses, les moyens de les tuer, de les blesser ou des les handicaper, leurs rangs, leurs pouvoirs, leur hiérarchie, leur structure, leurs maîtres et leurs généraux les armes des Anges, leur utilisation, leur fonction, leur passé la langue des Anges, son alphabet, quelques blagues et ses subtilités les sceaux des Anges, leurs fonctions, leurs puissances, leur structure de base et leurs particularités ; la manière de tuer un Ange, la manière de rendre impuissant un Ange, la manière d'immobiliser un Ange, la manière de blesser un Ange, les Anges les Anges les Anges les Anges les Anges les Anges les Anges les Anges les Anges

Castiel écrit jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, et après ça plus encore.

...

Castiel écrit pendant plusieurs jours. Il vient manger lorsqu'on l'appelle et va dormir lorsqu'on le lui dit. Mais il retourne toujours écrire. Il noircit des dizaines de pages, entame un bloc de papier neuf, et écrit frénétiquement.

Dean et Sam le regardent écrire fiévreusement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils ne comprennent pas**,** Castiel s'isole pour couvrir des feuilles et des feuilles d'une écriture serrée. Il faut qu'ils sachent ce que fait Castiel.

...

Le lendemain soir, les trois Chasseurs se réunissent dans la cuisine pour parler discrètement. Dean a poussé Castiel dans la douche, pour qu'il se lave de cette poussière, de ces mots et de cet air épuisé qu'il porte depuis six jours.

« C'est un guide, murmure Samuel. Un journal, comme papa. Un journal sur les anges. Il note tout. Tout ce qu'on aurait jamais rêvé savoir, et plus encore. Avec ce qu'il a consigné ? 0n pourrait attaquer le Paradis et avoir une chance de gagner.

Bobby siffle d'admiration.

« Ça peut s'avérer utile, observe Dean en haussant une épaule.

Sam secoue la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse pour être utile, Dean.

- Alors pour quoi à ton avis ?

Sam dévisage son frère et Bobby un long moment, et ses yeux reflètent une douleur qui n'est pas la sienne.

« Parce qu'il oublie, Dean. Il oublie. Et ça fait mal, ça lui fait tellement mal. Alors il écrit, il consigne son savoir pour pouvoir se le rappeler et le réapprendre. Ainsi, il n'aura pas vraiment oublié. Il a peur d'oublier.

Silence dans la cuisine. Aucun Chasseur ne sait quoi dire. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de précédent, un Ange Tombé sans se réincarner. Il n'y a aucun guide expliquant la marche à suivre. Ils ne peuvent que faire de leur mieux et espérer que ça suffise à aider leur ami.

« Je pense…, murmure Sam sans les regarder, qu'il a peur d'oublier, un jour, qu'il a tout oublié.

...

Deux jours plus tard, Sam se trouve appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, en train d'observer silencieusement Castiel. Il ne voit que son dos couvert d'un tee-shirt bleu clair et ses cheveux noirs qui bouclent sur sa nuque mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il n'a pas besoin de voir son visage pour imaginer ses yeux hantés, ses cernes, ses traits tirés, sa bouche pincée. Il ne veut pas le voir.

Il reste quelques minutes à observer le corps de Castiel réverbérer les légers mouvements de son écriture lorsque soudain, Castiel s'arrête d'écrire. Il reste complètement immobile, et ça dure un long moment.

Puis il commence à sangloter.

Sam réagit au quart de tour. Il s'avance vers Castiel en appelant _Dean,_ _bibliothèque !,_ et s'agenouille près de Castiel. Celui-ci se tourne vers lui, l'air désemparé.

« Je comprends pas, murmure-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je comprends pas Samuel, j'ai mal…

Les Anges ne pleurent pas, se dit Sam. Les Anges ne pleurent pas, mais les Tombés souffrent, et s'il trouve celui qui a donné l'ordre de déchoir Castiel il lui fera souffrir les mille et une choses décrites dans ces feuilles mémoriales.

Il enlace doucement Castiel et le presse contre sa poitrine au moment où Dean entre dans la bibliothèque, la lame de Ruby à la main. Il la range dès qu'il appréhende la situation et vient s'agenouiller près des deux autres hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis désolé Dean, hoquette Castiel sans cesser de pleurer. Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu es triste, Castiel, murmure gentiment Sam. Tu es triste, si triste que tu pleures.

- Ça fait mal… gémit l'Ange tombé pour eux.

- Je sais.

Aucun Ange ne devrait connaître ça, décide Dean. Ou du moins pas Castiel. L'enfoiré de Zacharia, et ce connard de Raphaël, peut-être, mais pas Castiel. Il échange un regard avec Sam et sait que l'autre Chasseur ne manquera pas de faire payer les emplumés pour ça. Pour tout.

Hésitant, enragé et accablé, il saisit une des mains de Castiel qui reposent sur les cuisses de Sam comme les bras d'un pantin désarticulé entre les siennes et la serre doucement, et commence à gentiment lui frotter le dos de la deuxième.

« Ça fait du bien de pleurer, dit-il gentiment, parce que c'est vrai, même s'il le niera tout autre jour, mais il ne peut refuser la vérité à l'être de bonté qui a tout sacrifié pour lui. Ça va aller Cas, ça va aller, je te le promets. 0n est là.

Et c'est peu, ce n'est pas assez, ça ne sera peut-être jamais assez, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont de mieux.


	37. 36 Accrocher

Tout est blanc, froid, et immobile. Castiel savoure l'impression de temps suspendu par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il neige depuis une semaine maintenant, et aucun d'eux n'est sorti de la casse depuis à peu près aussi longtemps mais leurs provisions commencent à se faire maigres donc Dean décide de chaîner l'Impala.

Quand Castiel demande, Dean lui répond que c'est pour éviter de glisser et de voler dans le paysage. Les chaînes se prennent dans la neige et adhèrent bien mieux à la route que le caoutchouc moulé des pneus. Castiel hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. C'est logique et malin.

Assis sur ce qui est désormais sa chaise devant la maison, Castiel regarde les trois Chasseurs travailler en silence. Précis et efficaces, leurs gestes parlent d'une tâche mainte fois exécutée, ils savent exactement ce qu'ils font.

Subitement, Dean se redresse de l'autre côté de l'Impala. Il est sale et taché. Ça ne dérange pas Castiel. Dean est son humain.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je vous regarde, répond Castiel d'un ton factuel parce que, que peut-il répondre d'autre ?

Dean roule des yeux alors que Samuel sourit.

« Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi t'es pas en train de t'occuper de la quatrième roue. Allez, bouge tes fesses et viens bosser !

Bosser. Sur l'Impala.

Castiel sourit.

« J'arrive, Dean.

- On n'a pas toute la journée !

- Techniquement, si.

- Ta gueule Sammy.

Castiel contourne l'Impala pour aller du côté de Dean. Il sourit toujours parce que. L'_Impala_.

« Jerk.

- Bitch.

- Vous pouvez la fermer ? Ça nous fera des vacances.

Castiel s'accroupit près de la roue arrière gauche, la malheureuse abandonnée, et lève les yeux vers Dean.

« Que dois-je faire ?


	38. 37 Refus

Un jour, Samuel vient le chercher et l'enjoint à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon avec lui. Castiel s'exécute avec complaisance.

« 0kay, fait Samuel. Voilà.

Pause.

« Castiel, est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise avec nous ?

La question est surprenante mais il en connaît la réponse.

« 0ui.

Vu la manière dont il a réagi à l'approche du client, il y a de cela quelques deux semaines maintenant, il aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Samuel l'aurait compris. Castiel ne recule jamais lorsque les Winchesters le touchent.

Samuel hoche la tête, comme si Castiel avait confirmé quelque chose.

« Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu jamais non ?

- … Pardon ?

- Tu ne nous as jamais dit non. Pas une seule fois.

En effet. Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à ça ? Ne sachant que répondre, Castiel s'en garde. Samuel le regarde pendant un moment, et Castiel a l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi, et finalement Samuel reprend la parole.

« Je sais que Dean et moi pouvons être autoritaires – enfin, surtout Dean, c'est un truc de grand frère responsable, tout ça. 0n te donne des ordres en s'attendant à ce que tu les suives. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé de les suivre.

Nouvelle pause, pendant laquelle Samuel fixe Castiel avec intensité. Lorsque Castiel manque à répondre, il se remet à parler. Il semble résolu à faire passer son message et à ce que Castiel comprenne ce qu'il désire lui faire appréhender. Ça n'étonne pas beaucoup Castiel, qui a vu à quel point le puîné Winchester pouvait se montrer déterminé.

« Tu n'as jamais rien refusé, Cas. Ça fait plus de cinq mois que tu vis avec nous et tu n'as pas dit non une seule fois. Ça m'inquiète.

Castiel ne parvient pas à voir le problème.

« Tout plaisant que ce soit que tu nous obéisses, ce n'est pas sain. Tu as droit de ne pas être d'accord et de le faire savoir.

- Je n'ai pas à vous contredire, proteste Castiel.

- Ce n'est pas une question de ne pas avoir ou d'avoir à le faire, Castiel. C'est question d'être une personne avec des besoins, des envies et des peurs. Tu as le droit de dire non, quand quelque chose te déplaît.

- Rien ne me déplaît. Je n'ai pas de préférences.

- C'est faux, ça. Tu aime le chocolat mais pas la rhubarbe. C'est un goût, une préférence.

C'est vrai. Castiel trouve la rhubarbe trop désagréable en bouche pour être appréciée, mais le chocolat fond sur sa langue et recouvre son palais d'un film de sucre moelleux. Il préfère le chocolat à la rhubarbe. 0h ! Il a une préférence ! Un goût !

Cette réalisation amène Castiel à réfléchir. S'il a des préférences (c'est si excitant de penser ça ! Il a des goûts ! Comme les humains ! C'est terriblement euphorisant), pourquoi ne s'opposent-t-elles jamais aux vœux des Winchesters ?

« Je ne comprends pas le concept du refus.

Samuel hausse les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- Je connais le concept et parviens à l'appréhender mais sa mise en pratique m'est inconnue, explicite Castiel, et Samuel a la même expression que quand cet esprit à Manjaw l'a envoyé contre un mur.

- 0h.

Samuel baisse les yeux puis mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

« Tu… hm, tu n'as jamais dit « non » Là-bas ?

Castiel fixe Samuel, dont le malaise est évident. Les Winchesters se gardent bien d'évoquer sa précédente vie lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'ouverture, et Castiel n'en fait jamais. Y penser fait mal. En plus, c'est une question stupide. Bien sûr qu'il a déjà dit non !

« Une fois.

Et regardez où ça l'a mené.

Samuel le regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés et une expression pleine de douceur nauséeuse.

« 0h. 0ui, bien sûr. D'accord. Je vois. Hmm.

Nouvelle pause. Samuel le regarde par en-dessous, sûrement d'une manière discrète selon lui, mais Castiel sent son attention et ses yeux fixés sur sa personne. Castiel s'est habitué à la manière qu'ont les Winchesters de le chercher des yeux pour l'en couver quasiment constamment, et d'habitude il aime bien cette sensation mais là c'est gênant et irritant. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est encore plus irritant.

Samuel s'éclaircit la gorge et se redresse.

« Okay, question stupide, on oublie.

Pause. Samuel semble mal à l'aise, et Castiel ne sait pas quoi faire pour le soulager et dissiper la tension. Il ne sait même pas s'il en a envie. Le Chasseur reprend enfin la parole.

« Tu vois, l'être humain est un être de conscience moyennement avancée, et même si quelques instincts grégaires primaux cherchent dans le groupe, la hiérarchie et la structure sociétaire un certain équilibre rassurant, cette conscience pousse à l'individualisme. L'être humain développe ses goûts, ses affections et ses désaffections, des opinions et des principes auxquels il tient, et qui lui feront accepter ou refuser certaines choses. C'est ça, un être humain Basiquement.

Il marque une pause et regarde Castiel, qui hoche la tête. Samuel est très dogmatique et détaille souvent son sujet dans sa généralité avant d'en venir à ses applications dans le cas de Castiel et des Winchesters. Ça permet à Castiel d'absorber la notion théorique pour en comprendre l'application pratique par la suite. Castiel trouve que Samuel explique bien.

« Tu es humain, Castiel, désormais. Tu es un être de conscience individuelle. Tu as le droit de vouloir sortir seul, tu as le droit d'en avoir marre de moi et Dean, tu as le droit de nous engueuler parce qu'on te materne trop, et à vrai dire, on s'y attend même. Tu peux dire non, Castiel. 0n s'attend à ce que tu dises non à certaines choses, même si on ignore lesquelles.

- Je suis chez vous, je n'ai pas à protester.

Une des notions humaines est de respecter l'hospitalité que l'on t'offre par s'en remettre aux vœux de son hôte. Castiel a bien appris ça.

« 0h, Cas' ! s'exclame Samuel comme s'il lui avait dit que les frites se faisaient au sirop. Tu es ici chez toi ! Je sais qu'on ne te l'a pas dit mais tu connais Bobby, non ? Depuis quand laisse-t-il des étrangers rester chez lui ? Tu fais partie de la famille désormais. Et les familles se disputent parfois.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Samuel. 0ui, pense Castiel, les familles se disputent et se déchirent et se blessent et se déçoivent et s'aiment si fort que rien ne les brise. Les familles se disent non.

« Mais les familles restent ensemble. 0n ne te jettera pas à la porte à cause d'une querelle, Castiel. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu as peur de ça ?

Castiel**,** soigneusement**,** réfléchit à sa réponse avant de la donner.

« Ce n'est pas une peur, c'est une connaissance. Quand un individu A accueille un individu B, A attend que B se plie aux règles du logement sans les contredire ni les enfreindre.

- Mais tu n'es pas un invité ici Castiel. Tu es un résident. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsqu'on t'a trouvé un lit ?

Castiel fronce les sourcils et se concentre fort. La mémoire humaine est petite et ennuyeuse, elle efface beaucoup de choses importantes pour conserver la banalité des actualités. Mais cette nuit est encore assez claire dans son esprit, et Castiel peut donner une réponse exacte.

« Que les canapés étaient bons pour les connaissances de passages, et les gens qui ne restent pas.

- Exactement. Mais les lits sont pour les résidents permanents, ceux qui ont toujours une place et qui peuvent toujours revenir et trouver bon accueil. Tu as un lit Castiel,

**- **T'as même une armoire pour ranger tes vêtements et une brosse à dents. Ça discute de quoi ici ?

Castiel tourne la tête vers Dean, en route vers la cuisine. Il a passé plusieurs heures dehors, sur de la mécanique. Il est sale et taché.

« De refus.

**- **Refuser quoi ?

Dean réapparaît, un verre d'eau à la main. Il s'adosse à l'encadrement de porte sans porte et porte le verre à ses lèvres.

« De faire quelque chose, quand Castiel ne veut pas.

**- **0h.

Réponse pertinente que celle-ci. Puis :

«Il a raison tu sais ? Tu peux refuser de faire les choses si tu ne veux pas les faire, Castiel.

Pause.

« Sauf si c'est moi qui dis de les faire.

Sam roule des yeux et jette une canette vide au visage de son frère.

« Deeeaan !

Celui-ci esquive le projectile avec aisance en souriant d'un air canaille.

« Tu m'adores.

- Des fois je me demande, grommelle Samuel. _Bref_, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce qu'on te dit. Dean et moi pouvons être très dictatoriaux, c'est de famille.

- Et de métier.

- … aussi. Mais tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose si tu ne veux vraiment pas. On ne t'en voudra pas. C'est normal. C'est humain.

Castiel prend un moment pour absorber tout ça. Il a un lit, ce qui signifie qu'il a droit de partir, mais surtout de revenir quand il voudra. M. Robert – Bobby – l'accueillera toujours à bras ouverts, comme pour Samuel et Dean, et il a droit de ne pas être d'accord mais de rester quand même. Il a même droit de dire qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

Parce que c'est humain.

Castiel essaie très fort d'être humain.

« Je peux dire non ?

- Tu peux dire non, confirme Samuel en hochant la tête. Tu peux nous dire de te lâcher, tu peux faire un tour tout seul quand tu en as marre, tu peux piquer une crise de temps en temps, tu peux nous dire que tu n'es pas d'accord. 0n essaiera toujours d'écouter ton avis et de le prendre en compte, je te le promets.

- Peut-être même qu'on ne sera pas d'accord non plus avec ton avis, ajoute Dean en souriant.

Castiel reconnaît la plaisanterie et sourit à son tour. Samuel lui pose une main sur l'épaule et serre gentiment.

« Bien. Je suis content qu'on en ait parlé. Ça m'inquiétait.

- Merci Samuel. Merci Dean.

- De rien Cas. Quand tu veux, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Même Dean – il joue les gros durs mais en fait il est doué et patient. Parle-lui si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Regard lancé vers l'intéressé.

« Hn.

Castiel hoche la tête.

Il regarde Dean. Le Chasseur le regarde en retour.

Castiel se sent se relaxer automatiquement sous le regard de son humain. Un long moment plus tard, le Chasseur hoche un peu la tête. Castiel sourit légèrement.

Samuel et Dean échangent un regard.

« Tu m'aides avec la Chevy rouge ?

- Yep.

Castiel les regarde sortir en silence, toujours assis sur le canapé, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Il comprend qu'ils le laissent tranquille afin qu'il mène sa réflexion et appréhende ces notions.

...

Samuel a éveillé en lui des réflexions dérangeantes. Les Anges ne disent pas non. La seule fois où Castiel a refusé de faire quelque chose, où il a exprimé une opinion contraire à celle de Dieu – de ses sous-fifres pas plus dignes d'être des Anges que cette vermine démoniaque – il est Tombé. Et s'il oublie des choses, il se rappelle de ça. La douleur, la Chute, la chute, la vitesse, sa Grâce arrachée du plus profond de son être. L'horreur, l'insupportable. L'âme brisée d'un Ange, obligée de se réincarner pour ne pas sombrer.

Mais ici, ici il peut dire _non_. Samuel a déjà dit non à Dean et Dean a déjà dit non à Samuel et ils se sont déjà opposés violemment mais ils sont restés ensemble parce qu'ici c'est normal de dire non. On peut dire non, parce que c'est juste dire non, et les humains disent oui et non tout le temps. Castiel essaie de devenir humain, alors il doit essayer de dire non.

De vouloir dire non. Et quand il le voudra, sans essayer de le vouloir, peut-être que ça signifiera qu'il sera humain ?

Castiel ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, c'est troublant et déconcertant. Mais Castiel pense qu'il aime le principe. Pouvoir accepter ou refuser, décider de ce qu'on fait, choisir – _choisir_. Pas de choix pour les Anges.

Castiel sait que rien n'a changé, mais il se sent différent à l'intérieur.

Parce que maintenant, Castiel peut dire non.


	39. 38 Confrontation

La première situation de Castiel arrive quelques jours après. Il étend le linge derrière lorsqu'une sensation étrange lui tord l'estomac. C'est étrange, car c'est une sensation familière, mais qu'il ne devrait normalement plus expérimenter. Et puis il se dit**,** c'est quoi la normalité avec les Winchesters de toute manière ? Ils défient les Anges et ont lancé l'Apocalypse !**,** et traverse la maison en courant.

Assis sur le canapé, Dean le regarde passer avec surprise.

« Cas ?

- Il y a un démon !

Le Chasseur entre aussitôt en action sans poser de question. Il récupère le couteau de Ruby camouflé sous le premier coussin du canapé et se rue à la suite de Castiel.

Une jeune femme habillée à la mode s'avance vers eux. Elle n'est pas superbe mais a un visage avenant et un joli sourire.

« Bonjour !

- Reste où tu es, vermine !

La jeune femme s'arrête net et écarquille les yeux.

« Euuh, pardon ?

- À ta place je l'écouterais, muse Dean, juste derrière Castiel.

- Je sais ce que tu es, démon, continue Castiel en s'avançant vers elle.

Son estomac se tord et remue violemment. Il se sent nauséeux, comme si les pâtes de ce midi allaient remonter.

« Qui était-elle ? Une sœur, une mère, une fille ? Tu es répugnant.

Effrayée, la jeune femme recule en serrant son sac à main contre elle comme pour se protéger.

« Mon-Monsieur, je ne comprends, je viens récupérer ma voiture !

- Cas, t'es sûr ?

- Absolument Dean. C'est un démon.

- Un démon ? C'est quoi ces histoires ? Vous êtes fous !

La jeune femme jette un coup d'œil apeuré au couteau que tient Dean.

« Écoutez, j'ai deux enfants, et le dernier va encore à la petite école, s'il vous plaît, me faites pas de mal, me tuez pas !

- Cesse cette comédie. Je reconnais ton odeur, tu empestes. J'en ai tué des centaines comme toi d'un seul geste.

Perdant tout air effrayé, la jeune femme lui sourit d'un air vicieux. Ses yeux virent au noir le temps d'un battement de cils.

« Alors montre-le, _Déchu_.

Et d'un geste de la main, elle l'envoie valser contre une voiture à plusieurs mètres de là.

La porte est cabossée et lui rentre violemment dans le dos. Il grogne de douleur et s'affaisse sur le sol, sonné et confus. Dean suit la trajectoire de Castiel des yeux et serre les dents de colère mais ne bouge pas. Se faire assommer contre un mur n'aidera personne.

« Tu ne pourras pas entrer. La maison est protégée.

La jeune femme – le démon – penche la tête sur le côté et fait une moue de petite fille.

Étrangement, Castiel découvre qu'il a beaucoup de mal à se faire obéir de son corps – ce corps qui est le sien, ce corps dont il contrôle maintenant les sens, mais c'est pas une raison pour le lui secouer ! – mais entend parfaitement la conversation jouée par Dean et le démon. Enfin, surtout le démon.

« 0h, mais je ne veux pas entrer. Quoi, tu crois que j'en veux à ton précieux Sammy ? Tssk tssk, Dean, voyons, ne sois pas idiot. Je suis venu jouer avec ton vieil ami.

Bien sûr. L'esprit de Castiel – son esprit, la seule chose qui lui reste de son existence originelle – recèle toutes les connaissances d'un Ange. Tout ce qui pourrait les mener à la victoire. Croient-ils.

Il essaie de se relever et finalement, parvient à se mettre à genoux.

« Je te crève si tu le touches, gronde Dean. Tu ne l'auras pas.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Deano-boy… chantonne-t-elle.

- 0n va voir ça. _Exorcisamus te omnis aemundus, Spiritus omnis satanica potentas_

Dean récite l'exorcisme à toute vitesse, c'est impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Le démon le plaque contre le mur d'un geste de la main et Castiel, malgré sa désorientation, n'a aucun mal à voir Dean lutter pour respirer alors qu'une pression est appliquée sur sa cage thoracique.

C'est quelque chose qu'il sait depuis sa création, aussi parfaitement qu'exister et l'enochien. À genoux dans la poussière, Castiel continue l'exorcisme.

« _Omnis incursio infernalis aversii Omnis congregatio,_

Le démon se retourne vers lui, son essence maléfique révélée par l'exorcisme dans les yeux de sa victime. Castiel se trouve de nouveau pressé contre la portière défoncée, sauf que cette fois-ci le démon continue d'appuyer et il a l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale va se briser. Il comprend l'insistance de Dean à ce qu'il apprenne à se battre en humain, avec la douleur que ça implique. Il a mal, mal comme jamais auparavant, quand la conscience de son hôte le protégeait, quand ce corps ne lui appartenait pas encore, il peine à respirer et sa vision se trouble.

« _… et secta diabolica_, souffle Dean,_ Ergo draco maleeeeeh!dicte…_

Mais Dean, Dean a mal, Dean se fait blesser, et il doit l'aider. C'est son rôle d'Ange, protéger l'humain, protéger l'Épée de Michaël. Protéger Dean. Toujours.

« _Ecclesi-iam tuam… securi tibi… fatiaes_

Une poigne de fer se referme autour de gorge l'empêchant de continuer. _Non ! _Il essaie de se libérer mais ses mains ne rencontrent qu'air et il se griffe la gorge.

Il entend Dean respirer lourdement, difficilement, chaque aspiration rauque comme un compte à rebours dans sa tête. Il sait ce que ces respirations peinées signifient, les humains ont besoin de respirer pour vivre, et Dean n'arrive pas à respirer. C'est fini. Il a échoué, son humain va mourir. Par sa faute. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas senti le démon plus tôt ?

« … _libertate servire_, tonne brusquement la voix de Samuel, surgi d'il ne sait où._ Te regamus audi nos !_ termine-t-il rapidement.

La jeune femme renverse brusquement la tête en arrière, le démon expulsé s'élève en une colonne tumultueuse vers le ciel puis disparaît.

Libéré de toute emprise, Dean glisse le long du mur pour s'affaisser sur sa hanche, essoufflé, et Castiel retombe à genoux, appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas mordre la poussière. Son cou le lance, chaque inspiration – vitales, bonnes, délicieuses, comment a-t-il pu ne pas savoir à quel point respirer était _bon_ ? – lui est pénible et douloureuse, l'oxygène lui brûle la gorge mais c'est une bonne douleur, une douleur nécessaire et il l'accueille avec joie – on n'a pas mal quand on est mort (si on meurt normalement).

« Castiel !

Son nom. Il essaie de se redresser mais ses muscles tremblent et il parvient à peine à soutenir son propre poids, comment pourrait-il se relever ?

Ce n'est pas grave, cependant, car on le redresse et on le fait pivoter, de manière à ce qu'il soit assis et penché en arrière de sorte à dégager sa cage thoracique et à l'aider à respirer.

Il tente de remercier qui que ce soit mais il n'émet qu'un son épais et rauque qui le fait tousser, et on le fait taire d'autorité. Il voit ses jambes étendues devant lui, elles semblent sans fin alors qu'il se sait moins grand que Samuel et n'est-ce pas lui qui le soutient en ce moment même ?

Ce doit être lui, il l'a entendu finir l'exorcisme et sauver De-**Dean !**

« Shh, il va bien, murmure (en effet) Samuel. Bobby s'en occupe.

0h, d'accord alors.

Castiel se sent étonnamment euphorique. Son corps est lourd et il a la tête qui tourne, mais il se sent libre, puissant, et aussi invincible que misérable.

« C'est le mélange de l'adrénaline et du reflux d'oxygène après la privation d'air qui te booste. Ça ira mieux dans quelques instants, continue de respirer.

D'accord.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, c'est relaxant.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, c'est hypnotisant.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, c'est… lénifiant.

« Allez Cas, lève-toi au lieu de t'endormir.

Hm ?

« Debout.

0h.

Il ramène ses jambes et se tourne sur le côté, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et ses mains pour se relever. Ce n'est pas le plus gracieux qu'il ait jamais fait, mais c'est efficace. Il vacille une fois tout vertical, la tête légère, mais Samuel l'équilibre d'une main sur son épaule.

Dean s'avance vers lui. Il a l'air encore un peu hagard mais marche droit et correctement. Castiel s'estime satisfait.

« Ça va Cas' ? demande le Chasseur en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

Castiel voit Sam ciller en réponse. Il ne s'en offense pas, il trouve ça plutôt agréable en vérité de voir qu'ils se soucient de lui.

« 0ui Dean, je vais bien. Samuel s'est occupé de moi.

- Et toi ?

- Impec, pas une égratignure.

Déclaration entièrement démentie par le point de sang sur sa gorge.

« Rien qu'une bonne nuit et quelques étirements de main ne règleront pas, assure Bobby – M. Robert.

- Hey, Cas.

- 0ui Dean ?

- Comment t'as su, Cas ?

- Su quoi ?

- Qu'il était là.

Il hausse une épaule.

« L'instinct, je suppose.

Dean fait cette moue étrange qui devrait être de la contrariété mais qui exprime chez lui la satisfaction.

« T'as un sacré bon instinct, mec.

- Merci.

- Et si on rentrait ?

- Yep ! répond Dean en se frottant les mains. Je prendrais bien une bière, pas vous ? ajoute-t-il, déjà parti vers la maison (et son frigo).

...

Et Castiel l'humain exorcisa son premier démon.


	40. 39 Le Temps

Castiel aime le temps.

Les Anges ne connaissent pas le temps. Le Paradis – comme ça fait mal d'y simplement _penser_ ! – est immatériel. Il n'y fait ni beau ni pluvieux, car il n'y fait _pas_. Point.

...

La nouvelle humanité de Castiel, grâce à son corps lourd et gourd qu'il faut porter et qui est relié directement à sa conscience grignotée de choses inutilement importantes, lui permet de sentir les choses. De _ressentir_.

Castiel aime le vent.

Ça passe sur sa peau vite et fort, une caresse un peu brusque mais légère, légère comme un battement d'aile d'Ange.

Castiel aime la pluie.

Ça tombe du ciel comme les larmes du Seigneur son Père pour s'écraser sur lui, frapper ses cellules et lui monter qu'il _ressent_.

Castiel aime le soleil.

Il caresse sa peau de ses rayons, l'énergisant de l'intérieur ou le menant à une agréable langueur paresseuse.

Castiel aime les nuages.

Ils donnent à son environnement, si nouveau et si familier, un nouvel éclairage.

Castiel aime les orages.

Ça gronde et ça souffle et ça hurle et ça tremble, comme la colère de la terre, et alors il n'est rien. Il le croit et le sait.

Castiel aime la nuit.

Calme et sereine, fraîche mais jamais froide, chaude et confortable, elle l'accepte en son sein pour qu'il s'y recueille.

Castiel n'a jamais vu la neige, mais il est prêt à parier qu'il l'aimera aussi.

Castiel adore le temps et ses fluctuations.

...

Castiel ne veut jamais oublier qu'il était Ange, et prendre ces sensations pour acquises. Il veut s'en émerveiller, encore et encore, car elles sont précieuses. Elles _sont_, et c'est formidable.

Le corps humain est la plus extraordinaire des créations.


	41. 40 Connexion

Il fait gris. Le ciel est couvert de nuages dont la teinte menaçante témoigne du pesant d'eau.

Dean a dit à Castiel de mettre un pull car il fait frais. Le fait que lui ait simplement fermé sa chemise semble ne pas rentrer en ligne de compte.

Castiel lit sur le canapé près de Samuel, occupé sur son ordinateur. C'est un simple roman. Castiel les trouve fascinants. Ce sont de vrais condensés de psychologie situationnelle. C'est absolument… brillant.

Soudain,

« Hey, Cas, prépare-toi, on sort !

Samuel acquiesce comme si son frère s'était adressé à lui, ferme son livre et le pose sur la table basse. Castiel pose son livre sur ses genoux.

« Samuel ? Tu sais où nous allons ?

- Je m'en doute.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Le cadet Winchester le fixe un instant, intensément.

« Créer un lien.

Puis il se lève, laissant Castiel avec son livre sur les genoux et son incompréhension.

...

Ils sont dans un centre commercial. Comme la première fois, la foule nombreuse stresse Castiel. Son instinct est de ne pas s'éloigner des deux frères. Les Winchesters sont synonymes de protection. Dean les mène directement vers le magasin désiré. C'est une boutique aux murs ornés de vitrines exposant de nombreux produits bien présentés. Un duo mixte de vendeurs s'occupe de la réception et de l'orientation des clients. Castiel tire un peu sur la manche de Dean pour attirer discrètement son attention.

« Hm ?

- J'ai déjà un téléphone, Dean.

- Il t'en faut un autre. Celui que tu as n'est pas bon.

- Il fonctionne très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Cas. Il t'en faut un autre.

- On veut t'en acheter un autre, Castiel, intervient Samuel. Un que tu ne t'es pas procuré parce que tu ne pouvais pas nous trouver, mais un qu'on t'a offert pour que tu puisses toujours nous joindre.

D'accord. Vu comme ça, la démarche a du sens.

Ce ne sera plus un moyen de les joindre, mais une connexion.

Ça fait même un peu chaud dans le cœur.

« Je comprends.

- Bien. On y va !

...

La visite ne dure pas longtemps.

Dean sourit à la vendeuse qui les prend en charge. Il lui dit qu'il veut un modèle résistant aux chocs munis d'une longue autonomie et d'un appareil photo de bonne qualité. Une fois la sélection établie, c'est au tour de Castiel de choisir celui qu'il préfère.

La majorité est noire ou grise. Il y en a deux rose pâle, un rouge sang et un vert acidulé. Il a deux clapets, un slider, un simple, quatre tactiles, trois claviers intégrés, deux clavier amovibles.

Castiel jette son dévolu sur le vert pomme. Ça lui rappelle le soleil et le goût pétillant des bonbons sur sa langue. Il trouve que c'est une bonne couleur.

Un coup d'œil interrogateur à Dean lui indique que celui-ci ne sera d'aucun secours dans son choix.

Bien. C'est son premier vrai choix. N'étant pas encore autorisé à aller Chasser, il gardera ce portable assez longtemps il doit vraiment lui plaire.

Ça nécessite un examen plus approfondi.

Le portable est petit mais pas trop. L'orientation biaisée grâce au clapet lui permettra d'entendre et d'être entendu clairement. Il aime vraiment la couleur.

« Je veux celui-là.

Dean lui sourit et Samuel dit

« Nous le prenons.

Il s'éloigne ensuite avec la vendeuse. Castiel les regarde partir avec son nouveau téléphone. Vert vif. Castiel aime vraiment beaucoup cette couleur.

« Pourquoi le vert ? demande soudain Dean.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime la couleur.

Dean hoche la tête.

« C'est bien alors.

- Oui, c'est bien.

Castiel a aimé une couleur. Il a _ressenti_ et exprimé une préférence. Castiel a un goût, une préférence.

Castiel devient humain.

...

Castiel passe tout le chemin du retour à fixer du regard son nouveau portable vert acidulé niché soigneusement au creux de ses mains..

...

En rentrant, Dean dit tout fort à Bobby que Castiel a un nouveau portable. Le vieux Chasseur hausse un sourcil et demande à le voir. Étonnamment, ça gêne un peu Castiel.

C'est comme si l'approbation de son choix par le vieil homme comptait…

Mais oui, pense-t-il, évidemment que ça compte. C'est son tout premier choix.

Il tend le téléphone, déposé dans sa paume droite, à Bobby qui s'en empare gentiment. Castiel ramène sa main vide vers lui et attend.

Bobby tourne et retourne le téléphone, l'ouvre et le referme. Finalement, il relève la tête vers Castiel, qui le regarde avec les plus grands yeux du monde, et lui sourit.

« Sympa, la couleur.

Castiel sent ses lèvres s'étirer sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« Merci !

Bobby lui rend l'appareil en hochant la tête pour toute réponse. Castiel le reprend avec soin et le serre dans sa main. Le petit portable s'y loge comme s'il était fait pour ça.

Castiel retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, il dépose le téléphone sur ses cuisses avant de reprendre son livre.

« Cas Cas Cas Cas, que crois-tu donc faire, là ?

- Reprendre ma lecture, Dean.

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas curieux d'explorer ton nouveau joujou ? De voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ?

- …

- Il te propose de voir ce qu'il peut faire, et de le régler à ta convenance, traduit Samuel en sortant de la cuisine.

Oh.

« On peut faire ça ?

- Bien sûr. Tu choisis le fond d'écran, le style de menu, les couleurs. La sonnerie de ton réveil, celle de tes messages, celles des appels. Tout ça.

- … Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Oh.

Dean vient s'asseoir près de lui. Les mains sur les genoux, il fixe Castiel avec intensité. Castiel sent que c'est un de ces instants où Dean lui dit quelque chose de sérieux et d'important.

« D'abord, le plus important : ta sonnerie. Pas question de programmer un des trucs gnagnans de Sam. Ça doit être du bon vieux rock ! Genre Metallica, ou Mötorhead. D'acc ?

- L'écoute pas Castiel, il raconte n'importe quoi. Ta sonnerie peut être tout ce que tu veux. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ma musique !

- C'est de la musique de gonzesse, Samantha !

- Ma musique t'emmerde, connard.

- Je trouve la sonnerie de Samuel agréable. La tienne, Dean, est agressive. Toutes ces guitares, c'est violent. Je n'aime pas trop.

Deuxième préférence. Oh !

« Tiens, tu vois ! Même Cas est de mon côté !

- Ce petit n'a aucun goût, c'est tout !

- Ah, c'est la répartie des faibles, ça !

Dean et Samuel continuent de se chamailler tout du long, mais ils réussissent à régler le téléphone. Le mot de Castiel fait loi. Dean et Samuel répètent plusieurs fois que c'est son portable. Il en rougit.

En sonnerie, il choisit la neuvième Symphonie de Beethoven (un garçon charmant, malgré quelques tics bizarres).

...

Après le repas, Samuel s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et distribue les bières.


End file.
